


For Cardassia

by InikiMelset



Series: Glory To Cardassia - Part 1 [6]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 02:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21366415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InikiMelset/pseuds/InikiMelset
Summary: A suggestion with a potentially disastrous outcome; conflicts in the course of securing new systems; non-compliance with Federation expectations; to serve Cardassia no matter what the cost.
Series: Glory To Cardassia - Part 1 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1501346
Comments: 8
Kudos: 2





	For Cardassia

Glinn Masok came onto the bridge, and hesitated at seeing Major Tepek of the Obsidian Order who sat next to his commanding officer while discussing some details with her; after waiting for a few moments, he said in a low voice, "Gul Melset, an urgent message has come in from Central Command. The Tavor has been destroyed. 320 survivors rescued, 15 taken prisoner by the Federation, the rest of its crew reportedly dead or missing. Here is the report." The officer held out a data padd, but avoided looking at his superior officer.

Gul Melset's attitude remained unchanged, but her motion at turning to her subordinate indicated her anger at this news when she took the padd from Glinn Masok who turned to go back to his station. “Just a moment,” she said, "Glinn Masok, you had a relative serving on that ship?"

"Yes, Gul Melset. My father's brother and his eldest son."

She briefly met the officer's eyes, "Glinn Masok, I will try to get a list of survivors as soon as possible and send a copy to your terminal in crew quarters."

He nodded his thanks and retook his station.

Due to her considering her subordinates' personal situation in such cases, she had the unconditional loyalty and support of her troops; in no way did her consideration undermine discipline. While any degree of familiarity between commander and crew was against the regulations to which Gul Melset adhered unfailingly, the members of the Orissà's crew were well aware that she would see to their interests in every way, knowing she registered their successes, not only their shortcomings, and suggested early promotions for those who deserved them.

Her logs, which she also transmitted to the Order usually met with her own superiors’ approval; in spite of their culture's strict adherence to rules and regulations as well as rejection of even the slightest changes, commanding officers were accorded a certain amount of liberty, provided efficiency as well as combat readiness remained at a consistently high level.

Settling more comfortably in the centre seat, Melset allowed herself the luxury of thinking of something else besides the strategies they were planning, but within moments her thoughts drifted back to current affairs: the Border Wars had gone on for far too long already; the number of casualties was rising, most of her troops and officers had already lost family members. She knew from painful experience what could happen in that situation. However, this fact did not weaken her people’s resolve in the least. Much to the contrary. Cardassian mentality demanded exacting as high and as painful a price from their enemies as they had. Nevertheless, such losses were distressing, even though her people rarely showed emotion except at trials, where it was expected.

**********

The border wars were escalating, so that the news of the destruction of yet another cruiser, the Tavor, the fifth in as many weeks, evoked cold resentment, a desire for revenge, among her fellow officers and her troops especially as such incidents had become an ominous routine in the course of this conflict. The Federation, now that it was facing no more serious threats to its integrity, was massively increasing pressure on the Union. Central Command and the Order had intercepted transmissions that described the border wars as skirmishes, which made it seem the Cardassian Union was no more than a minor irritation for a power that was far beyond being harmed by, as they called them, 'a barbaric, vicious reptilian people. They all knew of the more drastic descriptions of their race, the offensive abbreviations and expletives as well. To judge by reports received by the Obsidian Order, the Federation apparently was hoping to demoralize Cardassia by means of propaganda as well as triumphantly proclaimed victories to make its leaders sue for peace. All of the personnel in their fleet had seen countless battles and were hoping to be accorded at least a short period of downtime soon, but would never openly address the fact; in spite of constant readiness and strict discipline as well as unflagging determination, personnel at all levels was showing first signs of combat fatigue.

**********

Another message came in some weeks later, "The divisions under Guls Parn Jasad and Previn report to Headquarters upon arrival. Cruisers are assigned to drydock for refitting and repairs. A general overhaul has been scheduled, weapons systems are due for expansion. Personnel is accorded a week of leave after debriefing and a meeting of the Guls assigned to said divisions."

As yet, downtime was granted at intervals as Central Command saw fit. The cruisers had no recreational facilities so that shore leave was always anticipated, even though the crews did not mention it in the presence of their commanding officers.

Two days later, they arrived; information stored on the ships’ logs, recordings of on-board surveillance were transmitted to the bureaus of the Obsidian Order and Central Command. That completed, the Guls were free to beam down to report to headquarters for debriefing and a session of council followed by a week of downtime.

The meeting with the heads of Central Command and other commanders would take place two days later. Before beamdown, one of her officers brought Melset a data padd with the necessary information. She read the reports, again wondering about the manpower required to suppress the natives on Bajor. That world had been invaded over five decades previously under guise of cooperation to the benefit of both peoples, but in reality had been a search for exploitable resources and manpower, of which Bajor had enough and to spare. In the six decades of Cardassian occupation, its population had already experienced the worst of terror, was unceasingly given reports on conditions in the labour camps by their peers who knew about or had experienced them first-hand. Massacres were ordered by one Prefect after the next; whenever the résistance killed or injured Cardassians; terrorists were extradited to Cardassia Prime for questioning and, if they were lucky enough to return, had horrors to tell, yet this superstitious, backward, weak and spiritual people fought back with a determination that was nothing short of astonishing. In spite of everything, she felt grudging admiration for this people who was fighting back in spite of the odds that were stacked against them.

Only some years before, the Order had deployed the first surgically-altered operatives for whose safety she had been responsible, and she herself ordered to analyse the situation on Terok Nor for weak spots in security measures and problems as to station policy. Her report had commented on the Bajoran resistance which fought back with a determination that was nearly as strong as that of the occupying power, especially as the Bajorans understood the policies that Central Command wanted to implement: the annihilation of the Bajora and full-scale colonization of Bajor by Cardassia. Even had the Prefect implemented her suggestions and abolished various procedures like hiring Bajoran servants, and massively improved conditions in the ore-refinery, or ended the dubious system of sexual exploitation of Bajoran women it would no longer have made any difference. The rebellion was rapidly gaining in momentum and ferocity.

_A people with such single-minded determination to fight back would make a far better ally than enemy! To negotiate a treaty, have the option of recalling occupying forces would free the manpower required to put an end to the Border Wars, ensure victory on that front, or at least permit rapid expansion of our territory, help us extract resources in a number of the systems we have discovered._

Melset relaxed as she looked out the window of her office in Central Command. She felt secure and at peace here, privileged to be Cardassian. Central Command's offices were in the main city which was impressive, beautiful in its layout and conceived to display power and unlimited wealth. Loo’Wess City was a source of pride for her people, so that offworld dignitaries were always shown this area; yet it was a well-known fact that, even now, there was widespread poverty on Cardassia Prime; most imported luxuries were well out of reach of the general population, even for her, a Gul of the fifth level. Only a year ago, she and her fellow officers had spent some hours on one of the newer Cardassian starbases, 'Nor' in their language and she had purchased some articles unobtainable on her homeworld for herself and her family. Her brother had been overjoyed about the data rods on non-Cardassian worlds that were unaffordable on the homeworld.

Afterwards Gul Renor told her that Federation Starbases offered even more, in fact the Federation's members had everything imaginable at their disposal. This was puzzling for her so she ascribed it to subtle forms of pressure brought to bear on member planets, pay-offs for protection.

Their government took great pains to conceal the situation of the general population. Under no circumstances was the Federation to find out the truth as it could suspect Cardassia was feeling the constant drain on resources all too strongly. In self-preservation, spirituality and high art had ceded to a militaristic, highly aggressive way of life five hundred years ago, with anyone who expressed even the slightest doubts as to their system considered a traitor. She, as well as nearly all her own troops and fellow officers had personally experienced difficult periods which served to make them even more determined to acquire new resources by whatever means possible. And yet, in spite of integrating highly productive systems into the Union, nothing ever really improved. She suspected proceeds from those resources instead went into massive expansion of the fleet, not into social programmes. But to verbalize such thoughts was dangerous.

Just a month previously, Gul Renor had been debriefed after his return from a reconnaissance mission. She had met him in the canteen immediately afterwards and, at seeing his posture, recognized he was demoralized and angry because of developments. He had greeted her with a scowl and, after a long drawn-out argument, had invited her to view his results. They were tantalizing indeed. Long-range scanning had revealed a presumed source of minerals of inestimable value; he, along with the other Guls in his division, had headed for that system at once to establish a preliminary outpost and see to stationing three garrisons before establishing a provisional colony, but their forces were ambushed by a fleet of Galaxy cruisers that had been lying in wait. The Cardassians' ships sustained heavy damage and barely made it back to the Union. Central Command suspected that this was yet another tactic the Federation used with the goal of undermining Cardassia's determination and aggressive expansionist policies, to force the Union to sue for peace and at some point become another of the Federation’s allies.

Both she and Gul Renor suspected that units were being planted in border systems to simulate rich deposits of valuable resources to lure Cardassians in to inspect them more closely; this made picking them off easier than normally was the case. This tactic, however, only served to increase the determination of Central Command’s policy makers to expand Cardassia’s territory.

The divisions to which the two guls were assigned briefly joined just inside the border on their way back to their respective assignments, so Guls Renor and Melset compared the results of their respective scans of the systems they had found before transmitting them to the divisions’ commanders; their cooperation dated from the time they had attended some of the same courses at the Military Academy; they were always ready to join forces, especially as their methods were nearly identical.

************************************

As was custom, the seating arrangements reflected the strict hierarchical system of their society. Melset exchanged a nod of greeting with a number of officers with whom she had studied and later cooperated, as well as with two she had mentored some years before. At only 1.70m she was small by their standards, but she had often used this fact to her advantage as attackers tended to underestimate her combativeness, equating her size with a lack of physical strength and stamina; they had learned at their expense that she was as fierce and merciless in battle as the others, homed in on weak spots without hesitation and was fanatically determined to further Cardassia’s goals.

The officers listened to the reports and were unanimous in their opinion that the situation was becoming serious for Central Command. Their resources and troops were being spread far too thin, the fleet had to be expanded, older weaponry replaced by new, more effective systems. The price of these improvements was taking away from the civilian population, made its living standard less than satisfactory. And the poor? Thankful to find even menial work, or else slaving away at mind-numbingly dull tasks in the factories. There was the very real danger of dissident movements in spite of constant surveillance. The Order suspected even some high-ranking members of Central Command were beginning to consider changing things, end the massive diversion of resources to military purposes and finally improve the situation of the civilian population.

Thanks to the surveillance devices installed in even the smallest alley, no one needed fear violence or attacks even when venturing outdoors late at night. Lately Melset had seen small bands of children or families who were too poor to afford even the most basic shelter, nor did the government have the means to offer them even basic assistance. As a result, they were left to their own devices, apart from, at times, being given some food or clothing by individuals or families who found something to share. Central Command and the Order were actively recruiting the poor to break new ground on colony planets in the Union’s effort to establish a foothold on resource-rich worlds, yet the number of impoverished citizens did not decrease all that much.

Everyone knew that, if this situation continued, it would possibly raise the question of whether Central Command itself was not responsible for this poverty by devoting entirely too much to military needs. As far as the Order’s agents were able to find out, there was indeed the beginning of a dissident movement; Obsidian Order specialists were already looking into it, and, to ensure security, agents were either planted on cruisers, or requested by commanding officers or else posing as settlers.

Just before beamdown, more ominous news had arrived, but not pronounced in so many words: the orbital shipyards were having increasing difficulties in replacing lost cruisers and repairing those damaged in conflict so that repairs to her ship would possibly be delayed beyond one week. _How is it possible we keep this up? I wonder whether I will even be assigned the troops needed to keep operating at top efficiency!_

It was an open secret troops and skilled manpower were becoming hard to find at the necessary levels. The present session’s purpose was to collect suggestions, problems and possible alternatives which would be pooled for the upper echelons to consider for inclusion in their own strategic advisories. For now, Cardassian policy was concealing their difficulties, economic and otherwise, from the Federation.

When she was called on to present her input, Melset stated, "It may be commendable to end the Occupation of Bajor and open negotiations to accept this world into our system of allies. Considering the fact we are investing a remarkable amount of manpower into suppressing its still rebellious population, even now, after over five decades, it may be worth the risk. Their determination shows this people is far stronger than expected; withdrawal would be a first step to be followed by negotiations, programmes to re-educate potential leaders, in brief, the same processes we have successfully used with other races whose worlds were occupied in the past and who are now our allies. An accord would enable us to strike a decisive blow in the border wars and annex the systems closest to our borders. I have transmitted data on those offering enough exploitable resources to last for more than two generations, and that at maximum extraction levels, thus improving the situation of the general population of Cardassia, and eliminating reasons for dissent. These systems are largely uninhabited or even prebiotic, thus no conflicts with native populations. Extracting resources could be effected by political prisoners or captives."

As was custom, every suggestion was received with silence, but now Legate Makor, who was heading the Council struck a panel in his desk. At once two guards entered, and were given the order: "Arrest Gul Melset." None of the others reacted. Anyone who showed interest in proceedings would become a suspect him- or herself.

It was then that he addressed her directly. "Gul Melset, your suggestion constitutes potential treason. After you have been interrogated to find out your motivation for making that suggestion, the Order will determine whether you are to be questioned further, put on trial or permitted to return to your station. I hope, for your sake, and for the name of your family, that it will be the latter."

Melset got up and calmly surrendered her weapons to the guards. Any protest or resistance would only further aggravate the situation, proving her guilt beyond a doubt. Compliance was the only way to gain an advantage, if it was possible to speak of an advantage in her present situation.

Under guard, she marched through the building and over to the Obsidian Order's headquarters where Order personnel took her in charge, first searching her for weapons or communications devices before ordering her to enter a prison cell, observed by an Order guard. Hours later, the forcefield was shut off; two guards, different ones this time, accompanied her into a dark room. A male, only visible as a silhouette in the dark, turned on four lights, directing them at her eyes and commanded, "Remove your clothes."

She promptly complied, putting on the prisoner's outfit a guard threw at her. The two guards roughly shoved her to a chair, where metal straps automatically fastened tightly around her waist, arms and legs, immobilizing her. She knew the interrogator's routine as taught by Entek, who gave aspiring officers who were interested courses on extracting information from prisoners and recalled the various lessons: _Make your prisoner feel exposed and helpless; this is one of the basic methods of undermining the will to resist, never forget._ The lights were readjusted to shine into her eyes even more brightly, half-blinding her, making it impossible to see what was happening in the area or who was nearby. This done, she was left to herself. _Phase 2: Leave your subject alone for as long as you deem necessary. This never fails to make him or her imagine the worst, thus become uneasy, and more likely to abbreviate the process by greater compliance._ She remained perfectly motionless until a door opened to admit her interrogator with two assistants.

She showed neither fear nor apprehension, as any reaction would be seen as a potential admission of guilt, but only recalled Entek’s instructions. _Important detail: Never let your captive learn your name. An interrogator whose name you know is not as threatening as an anonymous one who will disappear into the shadows of the interrogation chamber._ As yet, she was considered neither guilty nor innocent, but remained in a legal limbo until the facts had been established and a verdict pronounced before the official interrogation and trial.

He gave a sign to his aide who injected her with a drug to lower resistance, making it harder to conceal possibly treasonous thoughts under questioning. The first questions were routine; all facts were on file; this phase tested the prisoner’s response to the drug.

"Name."

"Iníki Melset."

"Rank."

"Gul Fifth Order."

"Parents."

"Father Losir Damar of Varon Province, mother Delhina Melset of Baryn Province."

"Born?"

"31 C-Standard years ago, Kelan Province, Perali City."

At a nod from the interrogator, his assistant injected a further dose. Melset shuddered when its effects hit her, then felt dazed, as if in trance, yet strangely relaxed. The lights were intensified to a level acutely painful for Cardassians, so that she was tempted to turn her head away, but forced herself to remain as motionless and as relaxed as possible.  
The introductory questions were asked again and, after another injection, a third time. Now it was harder to pronounce the words clearly, form coherent sentences, yet she knew that this was only her own impression: an uninitiated victim who was unfamiliar with these procedures would panic.

"What was your suggestion at the meeting?"

"Withdrawal from Bajor and negotiations for an alliance."

Her interrogator got up and backhanded her across the face. "Reason?" He stayed just a step away from her, forcing her to look up to meet his eyes, his posture threatening. _With offworlders or civilians, even troops and officers, always make violence or severe mistreatment seem imminent. Everyone, even the most stoic, instinctively fears pain or physical damage_.

The answer was prompt, even in tone, with no sign of incertitude, "We have been sustaining exceedingly heavy losses in the border wars. At the same time, the occupation of Bajor costs nearly as much in security measures as we extract in resources. Sabotage adds to the costs by causing delays in ore extraction and processing. The determination of its population in fighting us after fifty years of Occupation demonstrates that they may be as reliable and strong as allies as they presently are as enemies, provided the terms of a treaty appear equitable to them. The terms can be phrased in a way that permits us to retain control of resources and manpower."

An unexpected, heavy blow to her chest had her struggling to breathe, but Melset's gaze remained steady, her expression unperturbed. _Keep the abuse at a level that causes as much discomfort as possible but does not endanger the subject's life. The mark of a good interrogator is the survival of his prisoner and especially that he seems to have recognized his error through careful reflection, not through abuse... I can live with that._

He approached and faced her, then began to pace the room, repeatedly came within arm’s reach, waiting and observant. "You presume to question policies instituted by Central Command?"

"No. I suggest an alternative that may be of advantage to Cardassia in the long term. The well-being of the Union is of greatest importance to us all, it must expand at all costs, or finally collapse, making us a third-rate power, derided by all," she managed to say, trying to breathe normally.

He looked at her with a hint of understanding before asking with deceptive gentleness, "It is always difficult to stay neutral when in contact with other peoples who often try to insinuate themselves into our trust, and very cleverly at that; this can happen to the most dedicated. Tell me, Gul Melset, do you have past or present contacts on Bajor, resulting in your being influenced without your noticing it, leading you to speak in favour of those primitives?"

She met his eyes, "No. None. Unsupervised contact must be avoided and remain at the level of subject and superior; direct contact is only advisable in the presence of fellow officers. Anything else would be of questionable purpose and not to be condoned. If temporary companions are taken from among subjected peoples as some of ours unwisely do, the relationship must be just that, temporary. I spent a week on Terok’Nor during the mission to retake the Reymac, and was assigned a Bajoran servant by Prefect Dukat, but that is all he was."

The interrogator analysed her expression and posture for some minutes before asking, "You do have numerous contacts, an extensive network which you have taken care to expand and develop. This is an important element of our culture. But this is beside the point. Now, tell me: Have you met with officers currently stationed on Bajor or stationed there in the past?"

Melset briefly reflected before replying, "Prefect Dukat is the only one, but one of my Glinns, Talor, has been assigned to Terok Nor only recently. I assure you that this is one of the first details I impress on all my personnel: to never allow themselves to feel sympathy for any representative of another people, no matter how similar a reaction or a culture may be to our own. As soon as they make that error, they present their inferiors with a weakness that can have the most serious repercussions if exploited. Consult the recordings of training sessions and private conversations under my command. I have transmitted them both to Central Command's archives and those of the Obsidian Order at regular intervals."

Her interrogator did not react, neither to her statement nor to her offer and continued, "What is Glinn Talor's opinion?"

"Bajorans are only fit to be exploited. They are a weak, superstitious people, far inferior to us, and, at times, try to gain influence by pleading, by flattery, by attempting to negotiate with us!" was the contemptuous answer; it was very obvious that she had not been influenced.

He once again came over to stand in front of her, then leaned forward, placing his hands on the armrests, "And in spite of this, your suggestion would have us reconsider our relations with them, finally accept them as equals or nearly so. We would lose the resources on their planet as well as labour. Is that what you want?"

“No! We have found valuable resources on uninhabited planets; our forces could be redeployed to fight on the border!” She took a breath, “I would never have suggested this alternative otherwise.”

He backhanded her repeatedly, glaring at her, "There are dissidents even among us, even in Central Command, leaking information to the Federation; they are trying to recruit others to their ranks, attempt to subvert the influence of Central Command and the Order. You are from one of the provinces in which the movement started. I want names, and now!" He clenched his hands in her hair, forcing her head back against the support as hard as he could, then let go only to dig his fingers into her neck membranes.

There was no response to the pain, only a prompt answer, "I regret I have no names to give you, only the information I gleaned from the reports I was given by Central Command. If any such traitors were discovered on my ship, they would be extradited to your organization for interrogation immediately; Major Tepek of the Obsidian Order, who has been assigned to my ship for the past five years, can corroborate the fact that the surveillance devices installed were and are never shut off, especially not in quarters, as it is there that most indiscretions, verbal and otherwise, occur," she replied, glaring up at her interrogator, dazed by the blows, but clearly stung by the insinuation.

He let go of her neck membranes and laughed, amused about her outrage, "Then why present such a proposal if you are such a patriotic Cardassian officer? The very suggestion can only originate in the mind of a traitor. Often those who appear the most dedicated use patriotism to conceal their treachery." He met her eyes with a cold stare.

Melset looked up to meet his eyes unwaveringly for a few moments before replying, her speech clipped, showing the resentment she no longer cared to disguise, "I am no traitor, nor do I associate with those who would harm Cardassia. When I became a member of Central Command, I gave my oath to always consider Cardassia first; this I have always done and will always do. Consult my personnel files. All entries attest to unfailing fulfilment of duty whatever the circumstances. I repeat: if we gave the border conflict top priority, we could easily occupy one or more systems that are of interest. My report on the results of a scan of the area around Minos Korva shows that we will extract enough from that one region and its systems alone to supply us with resources for at least two or three generations. Gul Renor and I would prioritize it if it was possible to assign our division enough ships to back up our claim to those systems, instead of being lured by sensor ghosts planted by the Federation and then attacked. I desperately want to turn their own ploys against them, just once."

"That still leaves us with the task of integrating inferiors into our system of Allies. Imagine the massive effort in re-education, exchanges, which would unavoidably place them in contact with our general population, leading to close association with all the dangers that presents. Civilians have not been trained to guard against outside influence to such a degree. Moreover, the demand for qualified, fully trained personnel would be remarkable. Consider this: you requested fifty-six troops last month, and will be assigned but twenty-nine. But this is beside the point. In essence, we would be inviting potential terrorists into our Union." The interrogator pulled over a chair and, smiling, as if he was truly interested in her suggestion, leaned towards her ever so slightly, hinting at agreement. After some moments, he shrugged and pressed the release. The restraints opened so that she could move freely.

Massaging her wrists, Melset stated, "An Alliance, with that I mean an effectively instituted one, could create free propaganda that would be positive for us as a people and union. Properly indoctrinated Bajorans would speak about the positive turn of events, praise the alliance, changes in policy, our generosity, and do that among their people as well, thus slowly influencing even the most recalcitrant of their kind. Recollections tend to fade in face of a new, positive, situation. Within a short time, these people would spread the news to other populations on their world. Often enough, this free, word-of-mouth propaganda is far more effective than that transmitted through official channels because it is considered more reliable by the Federation, for example. To express it in Federation terms, if we saw the error of our ways and decided to stop this inhumane treatment of a long-suffering, innocent native population, it could be most effective. Bajoran collaborators have gained a measure of insight into our society and could become spokesmen of sorts. They would value their new role." This she said derisively. Even though collaborators were considered valuable, they were regarded with the greatest of contempt, and were the first to be executed in case of uprisings or rebellions.

“Go on, this is quite interesting.” Her interrogator seemed to be toying with her as he leaned back in his chair, listening to her explanations.

"If they benefited from the alliance, the Bajorans would have no more interest in harming us. Not all collaborators are known to their fellows, so those clandestine elements could serve us well, even on their own world. Later on, they could even negotiate on our behalf, replaced by surgically altered operatives, of course." The woman’s voice was even as she described her plan.

"What about the Résistance? The prisoners? Are they to be set free? They would redouble their efforts. For some, killing Cardassian troops and civilians is as much a contest as is a match between fighting voles for us."

"Re-education. The Obsidian Order has the means to do so, and not only in the case of Cardassians. The Order’s methods are highly effective with representatives of many peoples. Entek himself has trained me in their use. She briefly hesitated, "Consult file 2404, Code Red. Procedure and long-term results have been recorded by Major Tepek, and subsequently commented by Entek personally."

The interrogator did not reply, only ordered another injection. This one was different, diffusing in her system with such intensity that Melset lost consciousness in spite of her efforts. At awakening, she realized she had been returned to her cell, laid on the bunk and provided with a blanket. When she shifted position slightly, there was a sharp stab of discomfort in her chest; cautiously, she touched the area between her shoulder and left breast. _As expected. It either is an implant or I am supposed to believe one has been inserted._ The temperature was set at a pleasant norm and she drifted off to sleep again. Some hours later, the anaesthetic had worn off; fully awake now, she turned her head to look out and saw there was no guard, nor had the forcefield been activated. Melset cautiously got up, went to the threshold of her cell but did not cross it, only looked out briefly before returning. To step over that threshold would have her accused of attempting to escape. More waiting! She sat down on the bunk.

A day later, the two guards returned to transfer her to another area, delivering a few hefty kicks and blows on the way and finally shoved her into a large room with such force that she fell heavily and lay on the floor motionlessly for some moments, dazed. “Interrogation will continue in some minutes, traitor.”

Melset quickly looked around while getting back to her feet. This room was bare of all except a large desk and a chair on either side. _Phase 3_, she thought, sat down and waited.

The interrogator who entered was a different one whom she recognized at once; tall, with light eyes and a deceptively gentle manner. _Garak … he was one of the young operatives Tain was mentoring during my year of studies with the Order_.

At first Garak walked around the room, shifting some objects, inspecting others, finally reading a few details on a viewscreen before he went over to her, sat down and met her glance, smiling as if pleased to see her. “So, it seems we will have a conversation. It is remarkable to meet here, of all places, after, let’s see, has it been 14 years? You were a recruit then, as far as I remember.”

“Indeed.” Melset returned the smile, recognizing the method. _Be gentle, this will make your victim lower his defences, especially if he has received rough treatment from your predecessor._ No doubt I have acquired some interesting bruises.

Picking up a padd, Garak pressed a button as though unintentionally; the agony that spread through her body was like nothing she had ever experienced before. She barely suppressed a cry. _An implant!_ Just as suddenly, it ended. _Have heard of this; all I need do is make use of basic Order training_.

"Isn't the effect most interesting? I can create discomfort of any intensity I desire and will not hesitate to do so unless you answer all questions to the best of your knowledge or, if you wish to abbreviate the process, confess to treason right away. Major Joran has sent me to you for further processing. We like to use a variety of methods and interrogators; it is far more effective as the subject does not get bored."

_And you think I will ask you if he has told you anything_. "I have nothing to confess, have told my previous interrogator the facts, without obfuscation. You need but refer to the recordings of prior interrogation." She expected to experience another access of pain as her comment was an open challenge, but none was forthcoming. _Create severe discomfort at irregular intervals, for no obvious reason, so that it always comes as a surprise; this is effective in undermining your prisoner's will to resist_.

The same questions as before were asked again, but now punctuated with episodes of pain at irregular intervals. Another injection to lower resistance followed before the process was repeated. The questions were now very cleverly rephrased so that she could easily entrap herself. He counted on dulling her mind to such a degree that she would react incautiously to some question or even confess to treason just to escape the torment. Melset also knew that, right behind her, there were manacles which served to suspend a prisoner, feet barely touching the ground. _Wonder whether they will be used at some point?_ She avoided even glancing to the side or showing any apprehension. The least sign of fear would have the interrogator use them.

This was feared by everyone; it was less because of the humiliation of being helpless, defenceless, exposed to the view of all comers and that for hours, but because of the sensation of near-suffocation which resulted from overstretching the ribcage. No one had ever died in the process as this would have been counter-productive, but it was a definite possibility.

"Why a change of policy? Even now we experience food shortages, have widespread poverty. Do you want to weaken Cardassia by losing the resources on Bajor?" His intonation expressed curiosity.

"No. I would never consider anything detrimental to our Union, Cardassia comes first and foremost.”

"Then, my dear Gul, why did you presume to make that suggestion?" He leaned back, laid the tips of his fingers together, and looked at her interestedly.

"If we could recall the troops posted on Bajor, deploy them to the contested areas of the border to mark a decisive victory, we could enlarge our territory. Two systems have been found and scanned by Gul Renor, another one two light years away that I have discovered. They offer much more than Bajor and, this is the important factor, without the need for massive troop deployments. Exploitation will not take away from our own need of personnel as we have enough prisoners of diverse peoples to extract the material. By distributing them in various camps, or in separate enclosures within those camps, reshuffling their groups periodically so that they cannot learn to communicate, we could gain so much. Our own people, even the convicted, are too valuable to be wasted on potentially hazardous tasks. And we do so need raw materials and place for more colonies." The last she said wistfully.

Her interrogator got up to stand facing her in silence. She met his eyes, waiting for questions, conscious of the fact she was weakening slightly. That, however, was mainly due to the drugs. In spite of having been given nothing to eat for over four days, only some fluid, and even that not nearly enough, there was no cause for worry. It was a basic method to undermine resistance in prisoners and, for most Cardassians, whose metabolism was adapted to low amounts of nourishment, it could take up to a week for the first effects to set in.

Disquieted, Melset noticed she was beginning to drift into a doze. _No! This should not be happening! I have more resistance and discipline than that!_ A violent, backhanded blow across her face forced her back into awareness.

"You have not been given leave to rest and will not until you have given up your defiance. You should know by now that any form of intransigence is futile." The friendliness had ceded to an angry, snarling intonation. "Why that suggestion?"

Her answer was calm, "To gain an Ally, ensure peace on one front to strike that much harder along the border. Bajor's resources will be depleted in another 15 years, according to report 10-3658-Black. Those in the systems just across the border will last for at least two generations."

"And if we do not win, we lose both, weakening us."

He again pressed the button, but at seeing her return his gaze calmly, with no reaction to the pain, he gestured at his assistant to give her an injection. To her horror, she had no greater desire than to push aside the hypospray, very nearly cried out in protest when she felt it touch her skin, yet knew that her interrogator was hoping for this response; perhaps he had not seen her tense up. _No, he has not. Supplementary lesson: never train anyone so well that this person knows exactly what to expect; it makes your methods less effective,_ was her cynical reflection.

Shortly after, Melset had the impression her thoughts were slipping away; her suggestion no longer seemed to make much sense, in fact, seemed to confirm her interrogators' insinuations. For an instant, she felt fear, then rallied _Keep your mind clear. Panic, fear are an indication of guilt. You did not commit any form of treason!_ She replied evenly, "We would not lose both. Reoccupying Bajor would present no problem. They would never dismantle the facilities as they would want to use them to their own benefit. Our surgically-altered operatives could easily help retake them should something go wrong!"

With a sly, insinuating expression, he asked, "You had a human prisoner weeks before you spoke at that meeting. Did you spend time with him?"

She smiled amusedly in spite of the discomfort from her bruised lips. "Ah, yes. Extracting information. It was most useful." Melset added with contempt, "And Glinn Lemec got some practice in the methods I had taught him shortly before. It takes hard work, dedication, and frequent practice to become an effective interrogator."

He continued as if she had said nothing. "And while you were alone with your prisoner he convinced you to work in favour of Federation interests. In spite of their humanitarian words they would exploit Bajor in turn."

"Refer to Interrogation of Federation Prisoner DH-289. Major Tepek observed the entire process via security systems and can corroborate the fact that nothing untoward took place." Melset's eyes narrowed in anger before she answered, the sibilant undertone in her voice slightly more pronounced, "As to your insinuation, my reply is 'No!' You know yourself that the Federation wants us to weaken. They consider us their inferiors, their propaganda depicts us as brutes worse than the Klingons. They despise us, call us reptilian horrors and worse, and do not want to see our system’s inherent superiority to their so-called culture of infinite diversity."

"Is that so? How do you know that? This is interesting information!" He considered her as if this was the most fascinating detail he had heard in a long time.

With a low, contemptuous vocalization, she replied, "Have you ever had the dubious privilege of interrogating a human? My captive of five years ago, a military, screamed abuse at me in spite of his terror as soon as I entered his cell. I had undermined his resistance by spiking his rations with drugs. He even dared demand we turn him over to his own people. He called us are revolting brutes, with no culture; our militaries rapists, devoid of all morals and higher feelings, with kindness and decency bred out of them." Her voice became pensive, "But he was soon reduced to telling me all he knew. Even though I neither touched nor threatened him, his defiance did not last even two days." Her eyes glittered coldly as if she had forgotten her own situation. "What we do is for the greater glory of Cardassia. Their principles are born of hypocrisy, to take control of the quadrant by manipulating others into thinking they are kind, gentle and benevolent, not out of true superiority."

"And you want to admit Bajor into our system of Alliances. They curse us as well, commit acts of terrorism against our people and afterwards, cower and pray in their shrines. Just two days ago, a number of Cardassians were killed in a bombing: there were no survivors. Come to think of it, an incident much like this caused a painful loss for you, my dear Gul Melset. Wasn’t it Glinn Kovar?”

This Glinn had committed suicide a few years ago shortly after receiving such news; he had made an error the day after, was convinced he had put the mission at risk and was found by his cabin mates the next morning, dead. He had been two months away from his promotion to Gul and his first command. Some members of her crew knew he was her fiancé; that they were to join after his promotion.

"There have been more unusual alliances," was her dangerously calm statement. "Those who have committed such crimes must face the consequences, be summarily executed in public, one by one, before the eyes of their fellow terrorists and families, after their respective trials have been transmitted via public communications systems. We have not lost our concepts of justice quite yet!"

Suddenly there was a renewed wave of violent pain to which she reacted by arching her back in an unconscious effort to escape. It continued, became so intense that she suddenly blacked out, did not even notice being caught before she hit the floor.

When she came to, she was lying on a thin mat. _What is this? It can't be over, or am I in a cell, awaiting execution? Or is the trial to begin?_ Opening her eyes, she saw her interrogator sitting near his desk, watching her with a faint smile.

"My dear Melset, do you have any idea at all how long you have been out?" was the question, asked in an intonation of concern.

"Some minutes," she replied faintly, trying to concentrate, expecting the interrogation to resume. _Why do I feel so stiff? It is as though I had been tied up, unable to move!_

"No. A full day. You briefly lost consciousness, as I had intended, then were injected with a drug that makes the subject unable to hide the smallest fact. It made the whole process so much easier. I knew in advance that watching you in silence would be no use, especially as you are said to use the same method yourself, and very successfully. You only would have stared back at me for hours, and with a totally charming smile at that! … a waste of time that could be used more effectively." He waited for her to ask whether she had said anything while unconscious. Instead, Melset waited.

After a few minutes, he asked, "Do you have anything to say in your behalf, or do you admit your guilt?"

Melset tried to shake her head, briefly closed her eyes at the dizziness that provoked, and said, her voice stronger now, "My only concern is the good of Cardassia. If I have failed in any way, I will face the consequences as is my duty, and request you make my error public knowledge as a warning to other members of Central Command."

He inclined his head, saying, "This will not be necessary. That you are no traitor has become evident. You spoke openly under that drug while unconscious, held nothing back, not one single thought. You went through the entire procedure, answering each question unhesitatingly, in greatest detail, even though you cannot remember doing so. In addition you gave us a rousing speech of such patriotic fervour it would have been worthy of public transmission. Tain and Entek were very impressed."

Again, Melset tried to move. Frustrated, she gave up. She felt weak, hardly able to stay awake.

Garak took something out of his desk, then crouched next to her, holding a hypospray. "This will assist you in recovery. The process of fact-finding was, of necessity, rather involved." He activated it. "In a few minutes, the stimulant will take effect. In the meantime, I can tell you what has been decided."

He waited for some moments, then said, "You have been declared innocent and will be beamed directly into your home to recuperate in your family; they have been informed. No permanent physical damage has been done to you, and the device has already been extracted. Ah, yes, you can say what has happened here. It will serve to caution others. I take it you have a brother who is in his final year of education?

"Indeed.” _Please, do not interrogate him! Åvron has done nothing wrong, knows nothing of my proposal!_

He saw her look at him, her expression vulnerable, as if wanting but not daring to plead for her brother’s safety, to ask a question that seemed all-important to her. There was no reason to leave her uninformed, so, relenting, Garak told her, "First of all, I assure you that your brother is safe. Then, too, I know the question you wish to ask. The Orissà is waiting for you. She will be in drydock for four more days for installation of a new, more elaborate weapons system. This will give you the time you were originally assigned."

"You are most kind. I can retake command at once when my downtime is up."

"I am authorized to inform you a transferral to Terok'Nor was under discussion because of your excellent performance ratings, but after this most regrettable incident, you will understand it would not be wise because of your suggestion. You are too good an officer to remain under suspicion as you would in that case." He helped her get to her feet. To her relief, the weakness was over.

Her erstwhile interrogator accompanied her to a room, "Your uniform is waiting for you. After you have refreshed yourself and dressed, you have enough time for a meal at the replimat," he hesitated, "I suggest category 6, it is excellent. I will register that you are authorized to have it, then report to Station 2. The officer on duty has been informed and will transfer you to your home. I must not forget: here is no physical evidence of the interrogation. A medic has taken care of that."

When she was beamed home, her parents, Delhina Melset and Losir Damar, were waiting. They already knew what had happened, as both had respectively once had positions in the Order and in Central Command. Her father inquired after the greetings, "Iníki, what was the problem?"

With suppressed frustration, she explained, "A suggestion I made during the fact-finding assembly. You know about the resources we obtain from Bajor and the costs incurred in keeping the résistance under control. I suggested it could be advisable to integrate this world into our system of Allies and use the manpower thus freed to strike a decisive blow in the border wars. Propaganda and other factors as well as positive developments could reduce the resentment and, after some years, even turn attitudes around. Both Gul Renor and I have found systems that would yield much more and with far less cost to our government."

"I can see that suggestion did not meet with approval," was Delhina's reaction. "It does, however, make sense. Yet, my daughter, the difficulties in implementation are considerable."

"I had all of the information prepared and turned it over to my first interrogator. According to Garak, it has been decided to examine them more closely." Wearily, Melset passed a hand over her face. "The process was unpleasant, but we can be glad we have a security system which take prompt action. My name has been cleared, my loyalty not in doubt. Our system of justice, both civilian and military, is unparalleled." Her eyes were bright with pride. "No traitor can ever hope to escape, and all crimes inevitably lead to punishment of the perpetrator."

Losir added, "It is undeniably the best in the Quadrant. It is incomprehensible that other peoples do not adopt similar methods, but consider ours with suspicion and contempt." After a moment he inquired, "Is Major Tepek still assigned to your cruiser?"

"Yes. In the beginning, my crew was uneasy about his presence as there has always been mutual suspicion between the Order and Central Command, but they have accepted that cooperation is invaluable. When I explained that I personally requested a liaison, that we were not under any kind of suspicion, they understood. Major Tepek and I complement one another exceedingly well, and his presence keeps my crew and myself safe. All signs of treason or subversive activities are traced immediately. Data is transmitted to the Order and to Central Command on a regular basis, as demanded. Like that I can be assured that sensitive information is not being passed on by some traitor based on my ship.”

"An excellent procedure. No wonder the process was concluded so soon." Her father turned to look out into the walled garden, "I have always thought it best to know who the agent is. It saves time if you can address him or her directly, especially during crises."

"It is my principle to avoid misunderstandings in that respect. We may be superior to other peoples, but there are inevitably those, who out of an ill-conceived idea of freedom would risk it all." Melset stated disgustedly, "I refuse to have such traitors on my ship. I cannot understand why they want change. The system has worked perfectly for over five hundred years, and we are safer than any other people in the quadrant. I have repeatedly walked home through the city well after dark, alone, without apprehension."

"Indeed." Delhina briefly waited, then told her, "I must not forget. Garak contacted us to tell us of the results of the interrogation, and that there will be an effort to secure those systems. Tain allowed him to inform you about the last detail as compensation for the inconvenience. The systems will be credited to your and Gul Renor’s initiative." After some moments she inquired, "And your command?"

“After R&R onworld, I will return to the Orissà. The only change is that I will not be stationed on Terok'Nor; it would be unwise after this incident. It would have been a very interesting experience. The border patrols are important to ensure the safety of our empire, but securing already-tapped resources is different as to methods."

"If those systems can be secured, there may be a commendation both for you and Gul Renor." Her father added, "For me, there have been changes as well. My duty resumes in three days as refitting of Gul Mesrin's ship took longer than expected. I have officially transferred command of the Saker to her. My assignment to a new section has already become effective."

At Melset's surprised glance, Losir said, "I have applied for a transfer to the Obsidian Order after resigning from Command; the results of injuries suffered in battle years ago and my age." He smiled at his daughter, "Entek and Tain have inquired whether you would consider serving as a liaison in future. There should be an opening in two or three years. Entek remembers you well from your year of studies and has praised your easily learning offworld languages, imitations of alien behavioural patterns and your unusual flexibility."

They still sat together for some hours, catching up on each other's news, then called it a day as the entire family was on active duty in various branches.

The next morning when she came out of her room, Åvron Damar, her brother, was waiting for her. "We were notified that your fellow officers returned to their homes four days ago, but you had to present additional information."

She considered him as she walked at his side. _He will make a quite impressive representative of our people once adult._ "There were indeed some matters that had to be taken care of first, so I have been given four days off to make up for extra duties."

"I have heard something else from a reliable source." He looked at his sister for some moments. "There was a rumour of a suggestion you made which had you arrested and subjected to interrogation."

She was free to mention the incident as it was on record and she given permission to do so by Garak. "It proved to be harmless, in case you are concerned about that," was her reply. "At times, there can be misunderstandings which lead to a session with the Order. If procedures reveal no potential danger for Cardassia, you are released and the matter closed. In my opinion, we are most fortunate to have such a system. We are safe, at all times." _Åvron, this inquiry was not wise. You are too impulsive; must learn to be more cautious_.

She refused to pursue the matter. "How are your studies progressing? You were to select your future career last month. Which branch have you chosen? Before I left, you had not yet decided whether to select a civilian career or a military one after your finals."

"I have applied for admission to the Military Academy. There was a problem because of my age; sixteen Cardassian Standard years is just under the limit for admission, but after I was examined, my application was accepted. The notification arrived two months ago. I can inscribe immediately." He drew himself up proudly, "In the preliminaries, I finished in the ranks of the top five, and am free to choose among branches. I plan to register for command training." His grey eyes shone with pride as he gave her the news.

This took her by surprise; she knew her brother well and had hoped he would decide on an academic course of study, sciences or research... there was great need of scientists. He was loyal, a Cardassian first and foremost, proud of being a member of a military family. Yet, as he had just shown, he was too impulsive at times and that could be a danger in the Military.

"Åvron, are you sure? Have you considered all options very carefully? This career is not to be chosen lightly. But if you do, I can assure you that I will support you all the way." She met his glance, her own open, slightly worried.

"I am, and will be assigned to a cruiser in roughly six weeks after basic training." It was the custom to subject every applicant to a preliminary tour of duty on a cruiser to see whether they were suited to offworld duty and to their chosen branch of study.

"Do you know under which commander?" Melset knew most of the other Guls who were in command of cruisers, and was interested in knowing under whose command he would serve.

"It is to be Gul Renor, do you know him?"

"He is an excellent commander with whom I have cooperated frequently and is a member of our fleet, together with Gul Jasad and myself. If you have your first introduction to military life on his ship, it will be an excellent beginning." She hesitated a moment, "And, I ask you to consider inscribing for a year's training in the Obsidian Order as it can be useful for you later. You will have to interrogate prisoners or subversive individuals. Request a member of the Order when the time has come as you will know whom to address."

"I will take it under consideration." Damar's intonation showed that he had his doubts. As most Cardassians, he had a profound distrust of the Order, although his sister had a good working relationship with Major Tepek, whom she had invited once or twice.

She hesitated very briefly, then inquired, "Åvron, you are my brother, and we have always shared our concerns. But have you considered all options at your disposal? The career you have chosen is extremely demanding, offers no margin for error. I know you are highly motivated, our family has a generations-long history of service to Cardassia, but remember how easy it is to make a serious error. You have to keep an unmarred reputation, not deviate from your duties, fulfil the expectations of your superiors, be discreet, and avoid impulsive actions."

He turned to face his sister, then smiled at her as he answered, "I assure you, Iníki, I have taken everything into account, and have also considered other options open to me. I plan to follow the tradition of our family, and avoid obvious traps connected with offworld duty." He said that in an inflection Melset did not immediately register but which, a moment later, she recognized as a covert attack. Most likely he is still shaken by what has happened.

"Åvron, do not misinterpret my question; I am very pleased about your decision. But what does Tymaris think about it? Have you told her yet? She will have to know as soon as possible now that you have made your commitment to marry after you have completed your studies."

He shook his head. "No, first I wanted to make sure that I would be accepted. It is but today that I have informed our parents and you. I will tell Tymaris this evening. She is a true Cardassian and will not complain about my being offworld for months at a time. I expect my future wife to respect the fact that Cardassia comes first - always."

_Tymaris certainly knows more about what you need in a good mate than you realize. I am glad that you have agreed to finalize your commitment as soon as your training is finished. I have known her since her childhood; she, comes from a military family, thus knows what is involved._

A signal from the communications unit distracted Melset. "Yes? Gul Melset here."

"You are to report to Central Command immediately. Leave has been postponed indefinitely; Federation forces have crossed the border at Coranis Three. You will rejoin Gul Renor’s and Jasad’s fleets outside Cardassia Four tomorrow. Report to Gul Taryn for specifics."

"Yes, Sir. Gul Melset out." She closed communications.

"Duty has priority." She turned to her brother who was watching her with an indefinable expression. "Please notify our parents that I have been recalled." On an impulse, she embraced him affectionately, "Åvron, I wish you success and the determination to bring our family honour and pride."

He returned the gesture and briefly looked at her. She had, because of the difference in age, always encouraged, furthered him; they would not be seeing each other much anymore. That, however was a part of Cardassian military life. Some officers saw their families only once every few years, but this was an accepted fact. Damar walked to the door with her after she had come out of her room again, ready for departure. "It appears my assignment to Gul Renor's ship will be delayed," he sounded disappointed.

"An alternative posting will be found for you. The whole conflict has escalated, so that we have to adapt immediately to any change of plan. You may even see your first combat situation within the next few weeks. That is why I suggested Obsidian Order training. You will need to extract information at some point."

_The Orissà cannot be ready, or was the "delay" a favour? I was not found guilty._ Melset struck the wrist communicator she wore. "One to beam up."

She materialized on the Orissà and quickly placed her duffle into her quarters before going to the bridge. The crewmembers she met saluted her as usual. After taking over the centre seat from Glinn Masok, she gave the order to depart. While waiting to clear the system, she reviewed the mission described on the datapadd Glinn Masok gave her. The atmosphere on ship was the usual one of concentrated work and attention. The incident at the fact-finding session was of no importance; she had retaken command; that was enough. If she had not returned, a new commander would have been received with no comment either. Cardassians often wondered about the fact Humans had to discuss every occurrence endlessly, even if it was normal procedure. The interrogation itself had been just that.

It would take roughly an hour to reach the meeting point where a fleet of six ships would be prepared to depart. Melset suspected they would make an attempt to secure another system. As the Border Wars were still ongoing, the border was not clearly defined, but a no-man's land in space which was only recognizable by the decrease of colonies of Cardassians on one side, and an increase of Federation settlers on the other.

The atmosphere on the ship became tense as they drew closer to the rendezvous point. Even though the bridge was always silent except for some few orders, this silence was ominous. The ships that had been with the Orissà during the last foray had barely made it across the border, and after shaking off the Federation cruisers, had stopped in a Cardassian system to effect necessary repairs.

Gul Melset looked over when Major Tepek came onto the bridge to take his place next to her. Immediately after taking command, she had applied for a member of the Obsidian Order to be posted on the Orissà. Melset, as a number of other Guls, had the feeling that strategic information was being leaked to the Federation; as a result, a few had overcome the general reluctance of the Military to have an agent on their cruiser; to their surprise, the agent was already in place….

"Anything?" She did not turn to meet his eyes.

"No, Gul. I have reviewed all records since just before the attack. Nothing at all. It would take a very inventive traitor to transmit anything without being detected."

Melset turned a little to look over and say, "Major Tepek, I am not all that certain. These incidents have nearly become routine." She hesitated briefly, "At the risk of being proven wrong, I know my crew, and so far have no suspect, nor do any of the Glinns."

"I assure you the leak will be found. We have agents on every ship, either requested or planted." He turned to look at her with a very slight smile only to say in a low voice, "Your surveillance measures and listening devices have been installed most effectively. It is obvious you made excellent use of your year with us. I have sent a schematic of further listening devices I installed in your absence to your terminal in quarters; it is on your annex in quarters."

There was no need of a reply.

Var Serkor reported, "Gul Melset, we are in visual range."

She permitted herself to relax slightly, maintaining communications silence; the three Guls proceeded to an area just inside their territory.

It had been agreed upon that they would meet on her ship; as she was the youngest of their group it was to her to host meetings. After some minutes, Guls Renor and Jasad beamed over. Observed by Major Tepek, they compared data on recent defeats. It had not been their imagination; there was a pattern of stratagems being passed on somehow in spite of each station's encoding them before retransmission. In all, there were at most three stations before the messages arrived at Central Command's centre for strategy.

Exchanging glances with Jasad, Melset said, "Leave out this station." Tepek immediately left to contact his own superiors to ensure that surveillance would be increased on that station.

In a low voice, Melset stated, barely keeping from pacing the room in anger, "Apart from these incidents, dissent is spreading from what I have been told. My interrogator mentioned that groups are forming in various provinces, under the pretext that this war has been going on too long and is harming the population, proving to be a sink for whatever resources we gain. Those fools! Don't they realize that we have to keep expanding? We need more resources, more systems, further territory! They do not even want to station sufficient forces on the borders. I presumed to demand more troops, fifty-one in all, and how many did I get? Twenty-nine! Apparently, they are even influencing Central Command at present."

Jasad said in disgust, "Detapa only sees the cost, but has no alternatives to offer." His voice was low, barely audible, as he said, "After all the Military's sacrifices to bring our system prosperity, it is now being undermined. No doubt those dissidents have been influenced by Federation propaganda: sue for peace and that will help you advance. It is they who need to advance our cause, rather than undermine it as they are!"

Melset retorted, "No disrespect meant, Gul Jasad, but we do not even need that propaganda or those Federation lies! There are militaries who have been taken captive, who have seen the comfort and ease the Federation offers, that its worlds have enough wealth at their disposal to provide their populations with good living conditions without being forced to struggle for it. As soon as we stop expanding, we will risk all advances we have made. These traitors can enjoy the prosperity offered by peace then!"

Renor nodded in agreement, then inquired, "Major Tepek, has the system been secured yet? I have received no information."

Jasad only snarled, his expression even surlier than usual, "The Federation is trying to annex it. Two ships were lost there some days ago in another ambush. It has become a pattern: lure us into a system with sensor ghosts simulating rich deposits, then attack. We were forced to retreat yet again, and that in spite of being on red alert."

"There is that system that you registered together with Gul Renor some time ago. Has it been claimed yet and secured for us by emplacement of a garrison?"

Jasad input the codes, "It is registered, but neither mining operations nor colonisation have been initiated so far." He muttered in suppressed anger, "Another sign of the times, it would appear. This system is well within the contested area, thus there are no risks involved."

Across the room, the three Gul's eyes briefly met in silent agreement.

Pensively, Renor said, "It is not too far away from our posting; Outpost 25 has two garrisons stationed for deployment. Have they been assigned?"

"No, not yet," was Major Tepek's reply after consulting a datapadd.

Renor went over to the ready room and contacted the outpost via a secure channel. After receiving the information, he returned to the group. "They have been placed at our disposal and are preparing for deployment." Turning to Melset, he inquired. "Are you transporting supplies that could be used to establish a temporary camp?"

"Yes. A field generator, replicators, a containment field, this complete with an atmosphere generator, basic equipment for mining operations," she checked the lists scrolling down the viewscreen, "supplementary weapons." She sighed in irritation, frustrated by the increasing lack of material at all levels, "We also require a distortion field to conceal the installation, more powerful defence systems. With those elements I can spare, there will not be enough weaponry to defend it for more than a matter of hours, let alone hold it."

They went over to Jasad, who had tapped into his ship's logs. He stated, "A subterranean base would be commendable, at least in the beginning, until the planet and its system have been secured."

Another shift in the display, "Feasible; but defence is the critical point. Terrain offers too much cover to potential attackers." They began discussing alternatives, none of which appeared satisfactory. To deploy troops from their own fleet would, under circumstances, find them short-handed in case of a combat situation.

Melset addressed Major Tepek, "Before we continue the discussion, I think it would be advisable to activate a privacy shield to preclude transmission of this conversation to unauthorized sources or other areas of my ship."

"Of course, but it will be registered in this room."

"That should pose no threat. There are no traitors here," was her pointed reply as she and Jasad quickly sketched a plan of a defence system appropriate for the terrain under discussion. She then looked over to the others who examined the plan, waiting.

Gul Renor nodded, "This could just work. A controlled detonation would generate enough radiation to activate the elements contained in the rock, ionize the atmosphere enough to make it impossible for sensors to detect activity on the surface; exploration would have to be effected by shuttle or directly on the surface, thus giving us the advantage. By the time the effect has faded, our base will be safely established."

Tepek reactivated the surveillance devices when the Guls began discussing an alternate plan to be transmitted to Central Command via the usual paths. Simultaneously, operatives would observe every contact through which the message passed, and possibly find the leak.

"Approaching Outpost 25."

"State your purpose," came a voice over non-visual communications.

Gul Renor, as their spokesman, gave the names of the ships in their fleet and their respective commanders. Within moments they were cleared for beamdown.

They were met by a Glinn. "I am Glinn Veron and am to take you to Gul Tavrun’s office."

Gul Tavrun of the Second Order received them, and immediately gave them the details. "I have been informed that you propose establishing a garrison on... You have been assigned the troops, they are ready to be beamed up immediately." He turned away to quickly input a code, "Gul Melset, the systems you can spare are insufficient, as you yourself have stated. I have spoken to the quartermaster; he has prepared weapons systems that will suffice for the post's protection. You may need those surplus elements you have on board in case of another discovery."

He then turned to face her, "Gul Melset, Glinn Lemec, who is presently in his last phase of command training, has been assigned to your ship for a period of one year. You have been chosen to be his mentor for that last phase." Gul Tavrun spoke into the Intercomm, "Glinn Lemec, report to Operations." While waiting, he told her, "I know what you are thinking. The incident at Central Command does not preclude you from mentoring. Your name has been cleared beyond any doubt. It was only a preliminary interrogation, fact-finding, thus cast no mark on your name or your record."

Lemec entered, saluted and was informed, "You are assigned to the Orissa as of now. Your commanding officer is Gul Melset. Prepare for beamup."

And, to Melset, handing her a padd, "All the information on his career so far, his achievements and previous postings are registered."

She did not address the addition to her crew, nor did he her. She had the information she needed. What kind of an officer he was would be shown in his performance during the next few weeks.

With a salute, she and her crew members, as well as the two other guls left for the transporter bay, then rematerialized on the bridges of their respective ships.

"Engage."

The lead ship, Jasad's, in first position, they sped towards the Ceronis system at warp, ready to deploy the troops they had immediately upon arrival. Within four days, they had arrived; carefully scanning the system for any signs of intrusion, they stayed within an asteroid belt that, though not as effective as a cloaking device would have been, still dissimulated their ships well enough to not make them readily recognizable.

“No signs of activity." was Jasad's comment. "Advance at full impulse."

The fleet of nine ships moved out of cover and, upon arriving, shifted into formation around the one planet in the system, and, as a precaution, effected a scan of the surface, while deploying some of the cruisers to an area that would permit them to see and intercept any potential attackers.

Melset looked at the now-tripartite screen which permitted visual contact with the other two Guls as well as displayed information on the planet and gave her details permitting evaluation of procedures. "Air barely breathable. First priority: set up an isolating forcefield and send in troops equipped with atmosphere generators. Creating a habitat dome for an entire settlement necessary."

"As we have the equipment at our disposal," was Gul Renor's statement. "effect deployment immediately. Once we have established a garrison, it will not be all that easy to attack and remove it."

The leading ships remained in orbit while Jasad's beamed down a unit that would cause the temporary disturbance, thus making it impossible to scan the surface of the planet during the time the outpost was being established.

There was no need for discussions now that each of the three had their respective role; claim to the system was transmitted to Cardassia via the usual channels, a beacon set up on the planet and two others in orbit to warn off potential rivals.

Some days later, a freighter arrived from the Homeworlds, carrying mining equipment and further elements necessary for establishing a permanent settlement. At least in the beginning, the buildings would be in deep valleys or in artificially-created canyons, others partly underground, which would save energy for forcefields as the area to be protected would be that much smaller, rather than if they were established directly on the surface.

It was when the first field had been implemented and habitat domes erected that an intruder alert was activated. They should not have seen us yet, or if so, only the ships directly in orbit. The strategic display showed that this was indeed the case. Some of the cruisers in the Guls' fleet had reached the meteor field, and two others were keeping the planet between themselves and the approaching Federation vessels.

Melset knew what was expected of her. She would be the one to open a channel and warning the Federation ships off. She waited until her ship was hailed, then opened frequencies. "This is Gul Melset of the Orissà. This system is an integral part of the Cardassian Empire. You are strongly advised to depart immediately to avoid provoking a conflict you cannot possibly win."

There was no immediate reply as the Federation ship came closer. Melset made a derisive sound at the back of her throat. Trying to impress us by not responding? You will see just how impressed we are... The craft was accompanied by smaller ships and, as far as she could see, two freighters. _Interested in this system, too? You are welcome to try and take it from us_.

Communications still being on nonvisual, she put on her helmet, as did the rest of the bridge crew. Those open helmets appeared ineffective to humans, but, in Cardassians protected the areas of the skull that were most vulnerable. Moreover, there was something about this headgear in combination with her people's uniforms and features as well as the lighting on their ships that irritated humans, and she liked to make the most of it. "Ready phasers, power to forward shields," was her quiet order. She had already decided not to fire the first shot, thus offering a variant of the usual pattern in confrontations.

The two ships remained where they were, each waiting for the other to turn away. After some minutes, communications were opened, this time on visual. The two captains stared at each other, the human with carefully-disguised loathing, the Cardassian neutrally, unmoved, self-confident and arrogant.

"This is Gul Melset of the Orissà. This system is an integral part of the Cardassian Empire. You are strongly advised to depart immediately to avoid provoking a conflict you cannot possibly win," Melset repeated calmly in Standard, this fact alone would make the crew uneasy as they could hear that their translators were not transposing Cardassi, but that it was being used by their opponent. After issuing her warning, she waited, not quite slouching in her seat, met the Human captain's eyes unblinkingly; with just a hint of arrogance she warned them again, "This system is part of the Cardassian Union as previously stated. Perhaps you have misunderstood my phrasing, or else the transmission was faulty. I repeat for your benefit: You are invited to depart or risk assuming the responsibility for renewed warfare in this area, a most undesirable responsibility." She gave an order in an obscure Cardassi dialect unknown to the Federation's translators, then reverted to Standard, "Prepare for transmission. This information has been verified and updated to show the situation as is."

In response, the Federation ship's captain did the same, apparently wanting to avoid a conflict. Moments later, his own official map of the area was transmitted to the databanks of the Orissa and appeared on a secondary screen; Major Tepek and Gul Melset gave it the briefest of glances. "The information you have given us is of no relevance as it no longer corresponds to fact," was her calm statement. "Maps can be manipulated to reflect a desirable state of affairs. We have established an outpost on this planet and initiated mining operations; it was annexed Federation Stardate 2405. Your own Starbase was informed immediately after. Possibly your receivers were down or the transmission garbled by a disturbance? They are indeed easily destabilized." She adopted an expression of concern, "If so, it would be advisable to see to repairs before your communications are hampered due to that problem. That could be dangerous in the current situation."

Communications were briefly cut while the humans checked the information. Melset used the time to transmit an encoded message to the ships commanded by the other two Guls. The structure of the message contained the pattern of attack; Major Tepek had agreed to Melset's suggestion as he suspected that Starfleet already had a file on the usual patterns of Cardassian transmissions and code words, no thanks to the informational leak they had discussed some weeks ago.

She turned to Var Serkor who responded immediately, giving a minute hand signal that showed her exactly what she wanted to know. Like this, no one else could catch what was being communicated. His message was: Four Galaxy cruisers approaching just outside visual range. They had developed this system of communicating so effectively that most details could be passed on to for whom they were meant but nothing could be registered by chance listeners or enemies except, of course, for their agent.

Melset remained unperturbed. _Let them think they have managed to deceive us. That we know what they are doing will come as a little surprise to them._

She waited and permitted herself to relax slightly, knowing that even the hint of a slouch in an enemy irritated Federation forces who considered themselves so very important, so much to be feared.... _They think that my ship is the only one in the area._ Melset had Tepek transmit another message with the information to the ships in the meteor field. Again, it was disguised to sound like static, as if the transmitters were off-line, or else her ship had problems with the warp drive. She knew that, on the surface of the planet, the troops were feverishly working to make it seem the settlement had been developing for weeks, not only a matter of hours.

That in itself was no problem as continuous warfare had taught them to gain a foothold anywhere at surprising speed. No one on the cruiser had to use much imagination to visualize the troops digging their way into the surface with heavy-duty phasers that not only opened passages, but sealed the layers of rock to create support for the system of tunnels, thus stabilizing them until more elabourate reinforcements were constructed. Domes would already have been set up, replicators installed, and an atmospheric shield established that would offer a breathable atmosphere within a few more hours. In addition, some of the troops would have scattered around the new installations, prepared to set off charges, thus giving an impression of a greater build-up of forces than was the case. Scanning the surface was as yet impossible as the controlled detonation had created a disruptive shield of radiation.

It appeared that it would be a standoff, with either of the conflicting parties unwilling to make the first move. The Cardassians were well aware of the fact, though, that human nerves tended to fray a little quicker than their own, at times giving the Cardassians the advantage.

Procedure was different this time, though. Normally it was not the Federation that opened hostilities, contrary to the reports given by Cardassian cruisers. Hitting the surface of his station to activate red alert and simultaneously transfer additional power to their own phaser banks, Masok called out, "Federation ship powering up phasers!"

"Increase energy to forward shields - 20 percent!"

At once the Orissà was shaken by a phaser blast, but there were no reports on damage. Simultaneously, the other Cardassian ships came out of concealment to attack the Federation cruiser as well as the others that were coming in firing, fully expecting that the lone Cardassian warship was the only one in immediate range. As yet, four of the nine ships were yet outside of visual range, waiting for the reinforcements to approach close enough so that they could be surrounded. As unwieldy as Cardassian ships appeared to Humans, they were surprisingly manoeuvrable, and both parties of the conflict knew it. The Federation captains would see quickly enough that they were outnumbered.

The skirmish was short but violent. With a low cry of outrage and anger, Melset saw one of the ships of their common fleet explode. The shock wave hit the others, but caused no damage. Jasad made use of the momentary loss of control to return fire and had the satisfaction of disabling one of the Federation cruisers. Riding the shock waves, Melset, along with Renor, pursued the remaining cruisers, getting in some shots and causing enough damage to force them into retreat. It had not even been necessary to call the other members of the fleet concealed in the meteor field into action.

A message certainly was on its way to the nearest Starbase, but the skirmish, and it was but that, would buy the Cardassians the time necessary to further establish their base and lay claim to the system. Anyone challenging it would find himself up against a determined defence, and, possibly, they weren't willing to go to such lengths for a relatively unremarkable system that, in addition, was just within the area that would, if all went right, become a part of the Union after the Federation had been forced to sue for peace. None of the three Guls was willing to give up a planetary system that offered so many resources, not without a fight.

Apparently, the Federation's commanders weren't willing to engage a fleet of nine Cardassian warships at realizing they would be surrounded. In addition, any escape pods leaving a severely damaged vessel would be picked off, one by one, and if survivors were beamed aboard the Cardassian vessels, they would have the worst to fear.

Jasad, as the senior officer of the fleet, sent a message to Central Command, "As of Stardate 4302, the Ceronis system has been formally annexed by the Cardassian Union." This message would be transmitted, with a prior date, to the Federation as well, thus officially staking their claim to it, and making any attempts to recapture it an act of war. Gul Renor saw to emplacing beacons that would warn off all intruders, a formality that was not always respected, but which still gave a claim added credibility and permitted a formal protest in case of disagreements.

"Scan area for survivors!" They managed to contact and recover most of their escape pods. A number of troops were severely injured, some dead, but losses were not as serious as feared. Of a crew of roughly 650, 431 had been saved, and would be distributed among the remaining vessels.

Major Tepek came back onto the bridge and took his seat next to her. "Gul Melset, I have reviewed the recordings of the past day. A dissident would have made his move now, taking advantage of the conflict as well as of the proximity of Federation vessels. No suspicious activities. Nor is there any indication of dissent among your personnel; your crew is committed to furthering the Union’s interests. The problem must be on one of the bases."

She felt tension drain from her. If anything untoward happened on a cruiser, it was the Gul who automatically came under suspicion; she, as the commanding officer, was responsible for the actions of each of her troops and officers, and rightly so. Only by means of sternest discipline was it possible to keep combat readiness at a consistently high level.

Initially, Cardassian militaries could not believe the reports former Cardassian P.O.W.s gave about the luxuries Federation crews and even prisoners enjoyed. No surveillance, large areas for unsupervised relaxation, the permission to express disagreement with policies and not face a charge of treason... It was a wonder that they had not yet descended into chaos! Moreover, prisoners were treated nearly like guests, had comfortable cells, warmth, plenty of food, even proper clothing instead of the prisoner's overall issued by Cardassians. Nor were they interrogated to extract information. Apparently, these details were meant to tempt captives to give information in exchange for asylum. At least that was how it seemed to Cardassians. The Federation did not know that, for a Cardassian, the worst fate was to leavethe Union with no hope of ever returning.

Among their people, the smallest luxury was a source of motivation. She had once been invited to Entek's home, and had seen the relative prosperity it displayed. The same held true of Tain or Legate Ghemor, all high-ranking officers she knew well. They had earned it all by dedication and hard work. But to betray Cardassia for the sake of wealth? Never. The only luxuries and privileges worth having were those earned honourably by dedicated fulfilment of duty.

***************************************************************

It was five years later, and once again, combat had escalated along the border. The annexation of the Ceronis system had given Melset the extra commendations she needed to be promoted to Gul of the Fourth Order. Gul Jasad was no longer in their group. For some reason he had been reassigned, was now serving under another fleet leader, even though he himself had led this one while they were still a team. This fact was neither discussed, nor explained. A conflict with his superiors or with the system? No one knew. Melset regretted his departure. Cooperating with Jasad was not easy, but he was an excellent strategist.

For herself and Renor, there had been changes as well. After three years of cooperation in the Fleet, they had recognized they were in accord otherwise, too, and agreed on a family connection. As both were from the same ethnic group, there would be no conflicts as to customs or expectations. According to their tradition, he had spoken to his, she to her family, and after the Order had inquired into their families' respective backgrounds, they were permitted to make their commitment. Melset and Renor continued cooperating on missions; but military and private life were kept strictly separate.

Gul Turrell, who had been assigned to their fleet under Renor’s command, had established himself well. The Federation had once again stepped up warfare, hoping to confine Cardassia's forces behind the borders. In some areas, the Cardassians found themselves driven back, and fought desperately to regain a foothold.

It was the colonies scattered throughout the contested area which bore the brunt of the conflict. Often enough, settlements of either one of the conflicting parties were occupied by the forces of the enemy; for the Cardassians, it was not that bad, as Federation troops did not harm civilians, even shielded them from the worst consequences of battle. They only established a base of operations and attacked the military as it came in.

What was unexpected for Starfleet, though, was the fact that even the civilians fought against them, quietly but subversively, taking their toll. It was impossible to trace the source of the attacks; anyone could be an attacker, even the children who seemed harmless and friendly; they were trained from toddler on to resist all the influence of other peoples. A Cardassian would gladly accept help from an enemy, even express thanks, but, when given the opportunity, would strike back. The situation resembled that on Bajor, except that the Cardassian settlers had more weaponry at their disposal, thanks to clandestine transports.

For the Cardassians, procedures were vastly different: Federation colonies were mercilessly eradicated, the population taken prisoner, some individuals interrogated, then released, if they had survived, with more stories of Cardassian atrocities, or sent to labour camps to work in mines as slave labour.

At one point, they had just annexed a colony: there was little resistance, and most of the settlers had preferred to flee rather than to find themselves in the hands of the Union's troops. Uncharacteristically and most generously, as Turrell phrased it, they had let the colonists escape to tell their stories of the takeover and thus spread a little more fear. They were just leaving the system when Melset's shift ended and she transferred command to Glinn Segor who was in the final phase of command training. She had, in fact, already suggested his promotion.

When she reached the corridor, she heard the sound of voices, angry protests in Standard, punctuated by orders in Cardassi. Glinn Masok was leading a manacled Federation prisoner to the cells. "Gul Melset, we took him captive as he was attempting to conceal himself outside the settlement."

She barely looked at the human as most captives were more trouble than they were worth, even though some were more of a challenge than others. "Status?"

"Civilian. We took him prisoner as he may have some knowledge that could be of use to us or," Masok grinned, "… for the officers you are mentoring to practice on as to interrogation procedures. It is one thing to observe and another to do so oneself."

She drew closer and looked at the prisoner carefully with a cold glint in her eyes, as if gauging his potential. He was taller than she, nothing remarkable in that, and apparently terrified beyond belief, no doubt influenced by the accounts of how Cardassians treated prisoners. He tried to hide his fear behind a blank stare and tight-lipped expression, had made the soldiers nearly drag him through the corridor, but she knew what he felt and feared. _May as well play on his apprehensions, extend the conversation, then change my methods_....

She turned to Masok, "Did you find out what skills he has?" Her voice, normally harsh and commanding, was now soft, with the words pronounced in one sequence as in her own provincial dialect, and not separately as was the case in Cardassi Standard. This was not at all in keeping with her status and command mode; her expression made her seem gentle. The human noticed the difference between the two officers as well, quickly glanced at her, then looked away. _Ah yes, I forgot_, she thought amusedly. _We are revolting, scaly bastards, brutal killers, the females every bit as evil as the males._ Masok himself did not react to Melset's act, but watched the human, amused in turn. He knew about his commander's various tricks when handling prisoners, had seen them more than once.

Masok's voice, in contrast, was rough, sibilant and arrogant, fully in keeping with expectations. "He was in administration, is only a civilian, thus will most likely have no strategic knowledge. But he is not forthcoming about anything. If you wish, I can interrogate him. Or do you want to take over?" He grinned at his captive evaluatingly, then suggested, "He can be used as training material for one of the Glinns you are presently mentoring?" He prodded the human with his phaser, forcing him to advance.

Melset gazed at the human, saw his fear. _Of course, everyone knows what Cardassians do to their prisoners. So, how about a disappointment?_

The human, who could not understand a word of Cardassi, now stared at Melset, very close to panic; he was surprised at being confronted by a female Gul, especially one who was little over shoulder-height to the others he had seen so far. Her eyes and attitude, though, expressed the cold fierceness typical of her people. _I wonder how she achieved that rank. Those troops of hers … that reptile is just a handful in comparison..._

After staring at the captive unblinkingly, she laughed roughly, apparently amused, "This one? Ah, no, Glinn Masok. He is hardly able to keep on his feet, he is that scared. He would not last five minutes into an interrogation.”

She briefly spoke to Glinn Masok in a low voice. "Glinn Masok, You are most kind to give me this captive for procedures.”

The officer covertly watched her hands, saw small, barely noticeable motions. _Pretend apprehension as though expecting disciplinary measures. I shall also shift my manner. He should think we are as unpredictable as Klingons; how very offended I am that you suggested what I should do with my prisoner_!

Masok gave her a startled glance, and quickly replied, barely disguising worry. "Gul Melset, I meant no offence!" He pretended he was apprehensive, feared being disciplined for familiarity, demoted or even given a dishonourable discharge. There was an impressive number of possibilities at her disposal.

She was pleased at his pretence of carefully-hidden fear and said, keeping her aggressive tone to frighten the human a little more, "Glinn Masok, no offence taken. You are a good officer. I know you meant well and you need not fear any consequences. How should you have known my ethnic group has different customs?" Her voice reverted to gentleness again, "But your present may come in useful, so ..." then became playful. "I will accept him as I have a plan. Only see to it that the surveillance mechanisms are working at peak efficiency at all times, and request Major Tepek to ensure that all conversations are recorded. Also station guards in the conduits immediately surrounding my quarters and the annex to them. My guest will be getting very special treatment. Just imagine, a kind Cardassian!"

Her laughter had the human shudder, now totally panicked by what the Cardassians were most likely planning. No doubt, it was atrocities beyond imagining. That Gul no longer seemed harmless now that he had watched her interact with her officer and seen his momentary apprehension. Well, he would bear all and not say a thing to endanger the Federation. His knowledge was safe with him, and there were ways of doing away with himself, of that he was sure. The Cardis could not watch him constantly.

"You, Human, you come with me," Melset ordered in Standard as she took over the prisoner, and, with a quick nod at Major Tepek, who was watching the scene from just beyond a corridor, accompanied her human into her quarters.

When the door had slid shut, she said, "Here we are, Human. I have always wanted to see one of you from up close." Her voice, while pleasant enough by human standards, had the typical Cardassian sibilant undertone, which served to make the human uneasy. He did not answer, just stared at her, backed up against the bulkhead as she walked around what seemed to be her quarters. Looking around, he noticed they were sparsely furnished, no decorations, no private items that would have revealed more about her, only the very barest of necessities. She removed her armour and stretched; it did have a considerable weight, about sixteen pounds. Turning to the Human, she commented in Standard, "It is good to take that armour off. Your uniforms seem so much lighter, though I get the impression they do not offer much by way of protection."

He did not reply, just stood there, motionless, afraid of what would happen, not leaving her out of sight for a moment. Even though the Cardassian female was slightly smaller than he and slender, he knew that she was well able to defend herself effectively, with or without weapons. _Looks like a cobra with those neck membranes; that scaly grey skin, and the markings along the neck, just like a snake! Those facial ridges, the bluish colour of some of her neck scales as well as the central one..._ He shuddered inwardly, thinking of how the rest of that Cardassian looked, especially as the uniform did not fully cover her shoulders; it was low-cut, permitting her full freedom of movement, showing even more scaly grey skin which, when the light fell on it from a certain angle, had a nearly metallic sheen that, admittedly, was not unattractive in a reptile.

She went over to a replicator, programmed it, took out a cup of something hot, placed it on a table and backed off, "Here. This will help you. It appears you require something to steady your nerves. I think you call it Raktajino. I cannot drink it. Our metabolisms are too different."

He did not move, only stared at it then at her, did not touch it, afraid it contained some kind of drugs, yet worried about offending her and being turned over to her men.

Her eyes widened slightly as if in surprised understanding, "Ah, Human, I understand your hesitation. You are afraid of being poisoned or drugged! I assure you, you have nothing at all to fear, unless, do you want to programme your own?" Her voice hinted at unhappiness as she continued, "I fear we are much maligned in your war reports." She gestured, her expression friendly. "Come." and stood well away.

Not turning his back to her, he went over and stared at the symbols. Cardassian script - certainly can't read that!

At seeing his problem, she went over, to give him a padd. "Here. This should help you understand. I regret, but I nearly forgot."

"Thank you," he said, not wanting to antagonize this Cardassian who apparently was trying to put him at ease.

Melset said in a low voice, "I know how I would feel, were I taken prisoner. I repeat, you have nothing to fear from me. I am the commander of this ship and you are under my protection. Later, you will be taken to the nearest Starbase to be exchanged for two of my own troops." Her voice now had an inflection of greatest concern, "I do hope they have not been mistreated. One of them is quite young, a new recruit of 17 T-Standard years; he is his parents' only child. How could I tell them he has been harmed or even killed?" She clasped her hands at her waist.

"We do not abuse prisoners, unlike..." he just caught himself, "...Klingons or Romulans."

She looked at him as if not quite believing what he had said, "Are you sure of that? We have heard so much about Federation methods! They start out in kindness, but commit the worst of atrocities." She stopped short of giving specifics, as if pushing away the very idea of what those two had already suffered.

_This isn't possible. Can someone be so different on and off-duty_? He responded to her concern, "I give you my word. Your soldiers are both safe. I can vouch for that."

They did not speak further, but he ended up programming a meal and some time later, she did as well. Afterwards, she indicated a room off her own. "I can put this at your disposal. It contains all amenities. We have no luxury on our ships, at least not what you are accustomed to, but it serves its purpose." She added apologetically, "You will understand that I am obliged to lock you in, both when I am on duty and when I am resting, but you are not in any danger. Do you understand? I have to leave for my shift now and assure you again, you are safe here." A wide-eyed look of surprise, then a question: "I nearly forgot. What is your name? I greatly doubt it is 'human'. This breach of civilized manner was unintentional, but duties are so highly demanding that we at times dispense with formalities like that!"

"My name is Danilo Herven."

After activating the locking mechanism, she went to the bridge, transmitting a report on the annexation and annihilation of the colony before returning to her quarters two hours later after a brief conversation with Glinn Segor and Major Tepek. _He most likely has fallen asleep in the meantime. The drug is very slow-working but strong, and leaves no traces, neither in blood nor metabolites._ She went into her quarters, and listened at one of the transmitters. All she heard was quiet, regular breathing. Entering his room, she noticed he was lying as if concealing something and carefully, yet quickly felt for the object, pulled it out from under him; he would not wake up, that she knew. _Ah! What have we got here… she thought at finding a padd in his trouser pocket. Its contents should be interesting_... Moments later, the data was copied into her own annex and onto a padd for Major Tepek. Carefully, Melset returned the padd to her captive, then went out.

Some hours later, she returned at the end of her shift, used the sonic shower and put on a tight-fitting overall, standard leisure clothing. _Let's see what my human is doing.._. She deactivated the locking mechanism to look in with an apologetic smile, taking care to seem curious. Herven was sitting on the very edge of his bunk, evidently trying to keep out of sight of the surveillance devices he suspected were there. At her quiet entry, he started in surprise, quickly stuffing something into his pocket; he had been reading a datapadd, no doubt the one she had copied. _I have seen nothing at all, my friend_. "Ah, there you are! I hope you were not too bored. I fear we have no luxuries whatsoever to offer on our ships. Most of our time is taken up by work and administrative duties. A few days off every now and then, that is the limit."

She seemed communicative but not prying, so he decided to respond. "Hard life, it seems. You say there are no recreational facilities on your cruisers? They are that large that some space could be spared." Her friendly, curious manner had him relax, much against his will; he had expected different treatment, abuse, but not harmless curiosity.

"We are not permitted relaxation while on patrol. Indeed, it would be considered dangerous; any lack of attention and you..." she thought briefly of human expressions, "....are history. We are always on duty, even while sleeping. This,” she indicated her overall, “is luxury. We even sleep in uniform, to waste not one moment when we are called to serve. You must know off shifts are only meant to provide the little time for rest we do need. At most, we have the possibility to practise hand-to-hand combat, but that is all. Distractions are not a part of our military culture. At times we are fortunate and are permitted downtime on a Starbase, 'Nor' in our language; a few hours, that is all, but it is more than enough. Of course, for a Gul, time off is not a given, we are constantly on call. To relax with crew would undermine discipline."

She looked at him for some time, as if trying to understand his civilization, and asked wistfully, as if trying to imagine a different way of life. "I wonder, how do you live in the Federation? You were on one of their colony planets; I have heard they are so beautiful, your buildings safe, yet you have no observation as we do, total freedom of speech and actions, as long as you conform to social norms and harm no one else. It is hard to imagine you can be safe, that all adhere to your laws. We would never feel truly secure under those conditions. It just seems so much different, so much so as to be unimaginable."

"Sure didn't keep you people from blasting that settlement into ruins!" At remembering the fate of the colony, his response was angry, surprised into incaution as he was at her comment. For a moment he would have liked to get his hands on her and her officers. He, together with the other settlers, had been forced to watch helplessly as the Cardassian forces systematically destroyed all his people had worked so hard to create in years of unceasing work. _You little hypocrite! You think I'd fall for that line? No doubt you were in the thick of it all, taking potshots at shuttles and fleeing settlers!_

Seeing his now-suppressed resentment which, not inaccurately, was aimed at her, Melset said unhappily, "It is understandable that you suspect me of having initiated the attack. I deeply regret what happened. As the junior member of this fleet, I am not permitted any input, our system being strictly hierarchical. The one with the most experience is the one who commands. I did inform my commander it was only a civilian settlement and that, by treating its inhabitants with consideration, we would win much more than by destroying everything. The result was that I was nearly accused of insubordination. That is the only element that is hard to accept at times: once a superior has arrived at a decision, you have no right to try and convince him otherwise." That should mesh with the idea the Federation has of our system...

He decided to change the subject and suggested, "You people do get around, though."

"Only in the line of duty. We are not allowed to travel outside the borders of our Union; even visiting allied planets is exceedingly difficult. It is so hard to imagine anything different than what we are allowed to have. You have to apply for permission even to go to another planet within the Cardassian Union. For a moment, she absorbed the information. "You can travel as freely as you wish?"

He looked at her in turn; surprised at the Cardassian's attitude which seemed astonished, inquiring, like a child waiting to be told about a traveller's experiences in an unknown part of the Quadrant, but definitely not dangerous or even vicious. _It looks as though she was tired of this militant life, wants something different. It must be hard for them, always having to watch what they do, every word they say. There should be no harm in telling her about the way we do things, how we live, what possibilities we have for self-realization and education. Perhaps she will even serve as an intermediary, provided she really spreads the information about our civilization's advantages_.

When she left his area hours later and contacted Major Tepek she looked very satisfied indeed. "Major Tepek? Melset here. I trust you have recorded the conversation and the visuals? The session should offer supplementary material for instruction of your agents and our militaries. As you see, I did not have to use any kind of force."

"That is an understatement. Without telling him anything beyond the stories spread about us anyway, you have acquired valuable information. It would appear from his accounts and from his speech patterns that he is not as low-status as he would make us believe. If you wish, you can initiate the bargaining for his release. I assume those two troops really exist." Tepek had enjoyed the entire scene he had observed.

"They do, Major Tepek, and I will get them back. That at least is the truth. Melset out."

The next day, she took over her shift and immediately transmitted a message to a Federation Starbase. "This is Gul Melset of the Orissà. I have on board one Federation prisoner I am willing to exchange for two of my men whom you are presently holding. Their names are Vars Denal and Temun."

Visual contact was made. The Commander of the Starbase looked at her for some moments before speaking, choosing his words carefully. "This is Admiral Canetti. What is your prisoner's name?"

"He is a civilian. A Mr. Herven. From one of the colonies."

"The one destroyed two days ago by Cardassians." Admiral Canetti stated bluntly. "You certainly took your time in getting here."

"I know nothing about that! When did it happen? Are you sure it was Cardassians?" Her voice expressed shocked disbelief. "Mr Herven was transferred to my ship two days ago, that is all I know, or do you doubt my sincerity? If you do, there is no need for further negotiations. The implications of your words are most offensive."

"I want to speak to him first, via closed channel."

The Gul pretended astonishment that something like that could be requested, then, rallying, answered, "We have no closed channels. All messages and conversations are constantly supervised. Acceding to your request may take some doing. Stand by." She closed communications.

Major Tepek had already begun programming what Melset needed and gave her a nod of affirmation when she said, "Major Tepek, please give me a closed channel, if possible; I nearly forgot: the bridge crew and I would enjoy seeing the two of them on the central screen."

Contact was re-initiated so that the Admiral could see Tepek activate a series of connections, at times hesitate as if confronted by difficulties, then nod at his commander, "Good. It is effective immediately."

"Thank you, Major Tepek," She again addressed Canetti, "I regret it has taken this long, but it did take some doing. You may speak to Mr Herven now." Tepek opened the channel to Herven's area. "You may speak openly. No one is listening in. I give you my word as a Cardassian officer." _And you may know that Federation members do not consider our word of any value_...

The conversation was recorded and transmitted to the bridge. The Admiral could see her prisoner, and that he had not been mistreated, and the crew could follow the entire conversation.

"Admiral Canetti here. Are you well, Mr Herven?"

Her captive stared at the screen before saying, his voice expressing relief, "Thank goodness! I was expecting to be transferred to Cardassia after all. I am held in a room adjoining that of this ship's Gul, and have been surprisingly well-treated. Seems I have been lucky and got one of the rare decent specimens; there has been no pressure to give information."

"How did you end up on that ship?"

The human suppressed anger and grief, "They eradicated the entire colony to the last building. I managed to escape, but then was captured. Those damn reptiles destroyed everything on that planet; not one house or factory is left. I know some people made it to the surrounding areas, saw some shuttles depart, but nothing else."

"Can you speak openly?"

Herven looked around. The bugs were so well-integrated into the walls that they were invisible. "Yes. I am alone. No guards. I checked the furniture and the walls while she thought I was asleep. There are no devices in here. That Gul told me I have to be in here, alone, for security reasons."

"What has been done to you?" The Admiral inquired, his voice suspicious.

"Nothing at all. She did not let her officers interrogate me, only said that she would never allow a civilian to be injured, that I have no knowledge worth accessing. It appears she did not approve of the destruction of the colony, strange as it seems. She only wants her two troops back, seems very concerned about them, says they are young recruits. I swear, for a moment she seemed close to tears of relief when I told her they had nothing to fear from their captors."

The two men realized it would not be safe to say more. "I'll try to get you out of there."

"Thank you."

The allegedly closed channel was routed to the bridge and, without any introduction negotiations began.

"We have your troops in a Federation prison, here on base. You will come to the station, unarmed, alone, to pick them up."

Melset grinned derisively, "You can be assured that I will not agree to that. A Gul would be a fine prize for you. The troops will be taken to the docking bay for transferral to the shuttle I will send with three fully-armed troops."

"That is impossible."

"As is your request." She quickly exchanged some words with her officer who nodded in agreement and began inputting data onto a padd. "I am certain we will find work for your compatriot. Mining operations have been initiated in one of our systems..." she said, as if selecting possibilities, "Yes, he is quite strong, thus could serve us well for a number of years. Later on, we shall see."

The transmission was cut. _No doubt trying to find a way of tricking us and getting that human prisoner back unscathed and keep my troops_. Melset waited patiently. She had time.

They did not have long to wait. "Three of your troops, agreed. Only hand phasers on stun, nothing else. They will not set foot outside the shuttle at any time, nor be allowed on the promenade of the base. The shuttle will be met by our men. You get the troops as soon as we get Mr Herven. Is that understood?"

"No. Simultaneous exchange. Or else you have the human and my troops. I will not leave without them. We know what you do to prisoners."

_Let's give that Cardassian a little show of what she is up against_... "You are in no position to negotiate. As far as I can see, there is only your ship, and you should be able to see those stationed at this base." Her screen showed a view of the Starbase with a fleet of ships ready to be deployed at a moment's notice.

Canetti's veiled threat was answered by a barely audible reaction, was it amusement or surprise? He could not tell. He saw her hit a button on the armrest of her seat, and settle back, exchanging glances with her second-in-command, who nodded once in agreement. Almost at once, her vessel was joined by three more which had apparently been hiding in an adjoining meteor field. She addressed him, her tone now arrogant, nearly insulting as she slouched in the centre seat, "As you would say in your own vernacular, I have brought some friends. You can rest assured there are more where these three came from, but not necessarily from the same area. I do wonder just where they are now... I repeat so that there is no possibility at all of misunderstanding: Simultaneous exchange, hûmân. Not one instant sooner or later. Melset out."

_That little reptile! I would like to get my hands on her and teach her some manners._ The human was seething inwardly. Without any insult at all, only by pronouncing the word designating his species as would a Ferengi, she had ridiculed him, yet he had no other choice but to comply. The firepower of those Kelvan-class ships could cause extensive damage, and his second-in-command nodded to indicate that the Cardassians' weapons were fully charged. "Get those two troops out and over to docking bay ten. If those Cardassians make one wrong move,.." he did not end his sentence.

Glinn Masok and Var Serkor accompanied Major Tepek to the shuttle along with Herven. From what she was told afterwards, transferral had gone smoothly. After they had crossed the border, she handed Major Tepek a data padd, looking at him in fake embarrassment. "My dear Major Tepek, would you believe I nearly forgot this? I have transferred the data both to my own terminal and to the ship's computer. Herven did not realize his meal and the drink were laced with a slow-working sedative, so that, once he was asleep, I could get the padd I knew he had in his pocket as he kept feeling for it, copy and return it with no problems at all. The data looks quite interesting: material on installations in a number of border colonies as well as strategies to counter us should we attack Federation bases on those planets. Most useful, don't you think?"

Major Tepek took it wordlessly. There was no need for talk; their cooperation was perfect. Entek has chosen well - she will make a good operative once we have encouraged her to transfer to the Order.

********************************************

The entire battle had been a catastrophe; Starfleet had known they were coming, had quickly surrounded the division and come in firing. At present, withdrawal seemed the only option they had left. Melset recalled such situations from her time as a Var and Glinn; for a Gul, the situation was far worse. If losses were too high, questions would be asked, possibly in an interrogation chamber, the debacle explained with dereliction of duty and lack of commitment. Execute the guilty and make the population happy again….

The harsh sound of red alert resounded unceasingly throughout the corridors and cabins of the nine Cardassian warships that had converged on the system which their commanders had targeted with the plan to annex the entire area.

Some years ago, Gul Jasad had discovered and registered it; that system was at the border of what would, someday, become Federation territory if the Cardassians relaxed their guard for even one moment. This no-man's region of space had a number of resource-rich systems that were being eyed by both the Federation and the Cardassian Union. Claiming such a system was more or less a matter of having the greater fighting power, determination and the most subversive tactics. As happened frequently enough, colonies changed hands within days or weeks only to be retaken by their original owners just as quickly due to an oversight or lack of caution on the part of the new proprietor.

Gul Renor was on the bridge of his cruiser and stared at the screen: their fleet of nine ships was surrounded, with enemy forces closing in fast, firing as they came. He felt his own cruiser shaken by a direct hit, saw the navigator catapulted out of his seat by the force of the impact, lie there stunned for a matter of seconds, then pull himself into his seat again, not bothering to wipe the trickle of blood from a head wound off his neck. Renor did not order him to sickbay; his officer would know on his own whether he could see to his duties or have to be replaced.

Transmissions carefully disguised as static scrolled by on his display. "Guls Turrell and Melset report damage, and one of the ships of their common fleet has already been destroyed." His anger and frustration were carefully-disguised. The way it looked, they had no other choice but to retreat if they did not want to lose even more ships and crew. It was humiliating to be forced to withdraw, yet he, as well as the others knew they had met their match in this latest conflict with the Federation. That system could be regained at another time, even though, with a Federation outpost established on it, the task would be that much harder.

On screen he saw a series of phaser hits shake the Orissà, some plates torn from the hull by the impact float away into space. _We cannot possibly take any more damage, not without risking more ships and personnel_. Keeping a tight check on his anger, he contacted the others. "Withdrawal to just within the border. We rendezvous at Celtris I." When we have regrouped, our ships have been repaired and we assigned troops, we will return, that is a promise, and you will pay for every single Cardassian who has given his or her life in this battle!

His navigator, Glinn Ferid, input the trajectory. The lead ship, accompanied by the others, changed course.

Within seconds the comm activated. "Incoming message from the Orissà."

"Put it through."

"Gul Melset of the Orissà here." There was no mistaking the irritation in her voice.

"State your purpose." He kept his voice even, not responding to the anger in hers.

Melset dispensed with formalities and stated, "Gul Renor, we cannot withdraw now, under no circumstances. We may have sustained heavy damage, but the same holds true of thosee Federation vessels. If we press on, we may yet be able to occupy this system."

"Gul Melset, you have your orders." Discussion of procedures was not an option in Central Command's structures. Once a decision had been taken, it was to be obeyed. She knew it well as anyone else.

This conflict had been long drawn-out with their fleet confronted by these Federation cruisers that seemed to have greater firepower; so far, it had lasted more than three days, with no one prepared to give up. Two ships had been lost and the Orissà, among others, had sustained damage severe enough to make withdrawal commendable. Gul Melset, though, reacted with a gesture of dismissal when she got the explicit order from Gul Renor. This time, she was not about to obey unquestioningly, no matter what the cost. There was too much at stake.

Uncharacteristically, she insisted, "Gul Renor, I request you listen, I have a plan that may just work. We cannot give up now, not at this point. The moment we leave, Starfleet will call in reinforcements and the system will be lost to us! We need it!"

Gul Renor could understand her; the system had extensive resources that only needed be exploited; there were no sentient beings on the planets, and if they withdrew, all losses sustained so far would have been for nothing; yet to continue the battle would possibly end in catastrophe. "Gul Melset, you have your orders. Withdraw immediately to the rendez-vous point inside the nebula. You are risking your career. Do you wish to be demoted or subjected to court-martial procedures? I repeat: Withdraw at once!"

She did not acknowledge the command; only went through her plan one more time. Melset knew that the present situation was desperate, but she was not willing to call off the attack. Guls Renor and Turrell had already withdrawn and Renor, as her immediate superior, had ordered her in no uncertain terms to follow suit. _Either realize my plan or be put on trial for insubordination. I know this will work. It is well worth the risk_.

She turned to Major Tepek, explaining what she had in mind. "To judge by what Herven told me some years ago, the Federation is wondering why none of us try to seek sanctuary on one of their worlds, partake of a life of luxury, peace, prosperity and self-realization." Her intonation was a mockery of the dreamy tone of voice humans sometimes used when describing their worlds... "My dear Major Tepek, I think I should give them just such a traitor, don't you agree? They have been waiting so long for one of us to come in waving a white flag." She laughed briefly at considering the ludicrous rituals valued by humans. "No doubt I would be welcomed, given the best treatment imaginable at a low cost to myself and my dignity as a Cardassian. Imagine, I would have all I could desire!"

Gul Renor stared at her from the screen; he realized that she would not cede and he would have to put her on report for insubordination unless he wanted to face trial himself for placing his private concerns above the interests of Cardassia. He decided to give her one more chance. "Gul Melset, do not make the situation even worse for yourself than it will already be when we return. You are risking your status and your commission; you are ordered to withdraw at once. This order shall not be repeated."

Melset remained silent before turning to Tepek and meeting his eyes. "I must speak to you, Major Tepek. I am prepared to face all consequences should this fail."

Tepek watched her, waited quietly, suddenly realizing what she was planning, but wanted her to verbalize her plan so that it would be registered on the recording device in her area.

Quickly, she explained, "Major Tepek, my plan is to pretend to flee, desperately try to reach one of those Federation ships. I so much want to demand sanctuary and see the Federation in all its glory, finally become a part of it!" Serious again, she continued, "They usually lock onto shuttles with a tractor beam the moment an enemy vessel tries to get it back. I have calculated the odds. They are not overwhelmingly good, but if I can get my shuttle drawn in just far enough that the crew will not be able to reject the present which I want to give them, I will have succeeded. The Federation enjoys surprises. The present in question is a small but exceedingly powerful mine of Cardassian provenance built by Var Desan, a specialist in weapons systems. I have calculated that, if all goes as planned, I should manage to get outside of range of the greatest danger. If not, then at least I will have tried."

Major Tepek urged Melset who, in her determination to ensure this victory and another system for Cardassia, had decided on this last-ditch attempt. "It is too great a risk, little better than an outright suicide mission. We can call in reinforcements to take over, and there will be no disgrace. The Order will protect you, especially now that you have informed me of your plan."

"Major Tepek, I know of the danger, yet it is the only option we have, and it makes use of the element of surprise. If we strike now instead of retreating, they will be forced to give up, whereas if we leave, they will be able to entrench themselves and that system will be lost to us, unless we regain it at a very high cost. They have seen our other vessels begin withdrawal, and this one ..." she pressed a series of buttons, "...is now dead in space, helpless, vulnerable. Guls Turrell and Renor expressed some reservations, when I originally suggested it, but my vessel is closest; then too do not forget the humans' reaction to a female, thus I have the better chances. Major Tepek, we have no other choice." In a very low voice, she told him, "There is a data rod in my ready room, under the holograph of Loo’Wess. I have taken the precaution of recording a message for my family in case of such a development. I trust you will give it to my parents should I not return."

Major Tepek nodded. No words were necessary.

She turned to Glinn Masok, "You have command of the Orissà."

As she walked out, none of her officers turned to watch her leave. She had made her decision, it was to her to follow it through, whatever the consequences.

The Federation ships had not been able to tap into the conversation as the Gul had made it seem the Orissà was dead in space, ready to be boarded. She now ran into the docking bay, got into the shuttle and departed, edging out from between the bay's opening doors as if trying to escape to the forces of the Federation, using the impetus of the air that shot into space to get clear of the Cruiser.

Disbelievingly, the Captain of the Federation cruiser saw what was happening and exclaimed, "There! A shuttle leaving that Cardi ship!"

Melset opened hailing frequencies, "This is Gul Masati Denaro. I request asylum! Lock onto my ship the moment I am within range. I have valuable information for you in exchange for your protection. Don’t let me be taken! I am to be arrested as soon as we reach the Union, interrogated and executed for disagreeing with policy!" Her voice conveyed the slightest hint of despair, the static she had programmed to distort the visuals let them see just enough to recognize her fear and would distort her vocal patterns so that they could not be used to identify her at some time.

"Get as close to that shuttle as possible and fire at the Cardassians should they try to lock onto her ship," the Captain of the Shishaldin commanded. He turned to his first officer. "It looks as though our friend is taking quite a risk to reach us." He turned to his navigator, "Hold position."

Before he could do so, however, the Orissà surged back into life and a tractor beam locked onto Melset's shuttle. _Good. It is so weak, it can be broken at any time, with no damage to the L'Oacris._ No transmission to her shuttle, no threats came from the Cardassian ship, but when Gul Melset felt her shuttle held fast by the tractor beam, and drawn back towards the huge vessel, she uttered a cry of terror; as she had left communications on transmission, it could be heard on the Starship, too. _That should convince them that I was hoping to get away. They are so compassionate and no doubt recall all we are said to do even to prisoners of our own kind, hoping I will be so thankful I will give them all my information. My voice, no doubt, has also made them realize they have a female to protect,_ was her derisive afterthought.

There was a sudden abrupt feeling of release, then a renewed brief shaking, a flash of phaser fire; simultaneously, she felt the shuttle reverse direction, advance towards the Federation cruiser. She smiled to herself. _First phase of plan successful. Now to wait_... When the shuttle was nearly in the docking bay, so close she could see its interior, she pressed the release and felt the shuttle shake briefly under the recoil as the mine shot out of its container. It resembled a piece of debris, so no suspicions would be aroused. Let’s see what happens.

The tractor beam drew the missile into the docking bay of the starship where it detonated upon reaching the inside wall. Seconds later, her shuttle shot out of the vicinity of the Federation ship when the tractor beam was cut off due to systems failure._ Now to get out of range as quickly as possible before the shock waves reach me. It will be a narrow margin indeed._ The shuttle seemed sluggish, response time far too long and Melset, apprehensive, realized that its material had been subjected to too much stress, had weakened dangerously. _Too much to keep ahead of those waves_?

Within moments the result of the explosion became visible: an expanding fireball of debris followed by a shock wave that would also reach the other Federation ships, possibly disable those nearest the explosion. They would however, and the Cardassians knew that very well indeed, first attempt to save the people in the escape pods prior to taking up the fight again. But by then, the other Cardassian ships along with the reinforcements that were approaching would have reached the area, making a Federation victory highly doubtful; they were not willing to risk as much as Cardassians.

Knowing her time possibly had come and she, under circumstances, not return, Melset opened communications to the Orissà to call out the third verse of the Pledge given by Cardassian officers at induction into Central Command’s forces, shouted "Talsvar Kardassu!" in elation, rejoicing at the victory as her shuttle sped ahead of the shock wave for some time, riding its advancing currents. However, the stress to which the material of the shuttle had been subjected at being stopped by the tractor beam had caused structural damage. The shuttle began vibrating as its engines destabilized. The last thing Melset saw was a flash of light from her station, felt the force of sudden, great acceleration press her into the pilot's seat. A hard impact, an explosion followed, a wave of agony as she was hurled full force against the bulkhead, then thrown to the floor. _Whatever has happened_, was her thought before losing consciousness, _is worth it. The system is ours...._

At the same time, the transporter team of the Orissà had been on standby, watching what was hapgening on screen, and beamed their commander aboard as soon as they could read the developments, only to immediately reroutethe signal to sickbay where a stasis generator had been activated in anticipation of such a development; the manoeuvre had been considered a last desperate measure to secure the contested system, a suicide mission at best.

Dr. Nyson stared down at Melset who lay unconscious in the bluish light of the stasis field, then calmly entered his findings: "Severest trauma. Survival doubtful. Will commence life-saving procedures immediately. Termination to be effected should condition deteriorate even in stasis."

His assistant contacted the bridge, "Transmit the following to Central Command Medical, Subdepartment: Prepare for emergency admission. Subject: Gul Melset of the Orissà. Severest trauma caused by shuttle explosion. Condition critical."

When Losir Damar returned from duty, he found a message on the intercom. "Gul Iniki Melset, in command of the Orissà, has been transferred to the clinic of Central Command. Status: critical condition, presently in stasis; surgical intervention has been initiated. You will receive periodic status updates."

"Thank you for the notification." The Cardassian looked at the screen calmly even though the news was a shock. There would be time for concern and, if the worst happened, for grief, later on. Open displays of emotion were strongly discouraged, unless at trials, where the transgressor's family was expected to weep, showing their shame for the disgrace brought upon them, for the needless pain brought upon others by defying law and order. For a Cardassian who had died in battle, however, his or her family was expected to show pride, with grief reserved for the confines of home.

In spite of her defying Renor's orders his daughter's actions were considered the ultimate act of patriotism as expected from an officer. _Iníki, you have shown yourself a true Cardassian,_ Losir thought as he transferred the message to his wife's station. Åvron would be told as soon as he returned from his posting.

In becoming a member of Central Command, every Cardassian accepted the fact he or she would be called upon to make the ultimate sacrifice for the Union, and do so without flinching. To judge by the expression of the medical officer, there was little hope, and if his daughter recovered against all odds, command would most likely be a thing of the past.

Losir Damar got his feelings under control, then opened a channel to the Order, requesting to be put into contact with Entek. …

Gul Renor, who was now officially her future husband, would already have been contacted and notified, but certainly had witnessed what happened as they had been in a fleet with Gul Turrell for the past three years.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Slowly, after all phases of treatment had been concluded, regeneration completed, Dr. Kessano and his staff gradually eased her out of the artificial coma, removing the various sensors from her body as her condition stabilized; the doctor, a member of the Order, had been successful, but only just.

Melset had the impression that someone besides her parents and brother had repeatedly come to see her, but suddenly had stayed away. She did not ask who it was; she would be notified in good time. Once she had fully regained consciousness six weeks after admission to the military clinic, the supervising medical officer came in to notify her about procedures.

"Gul Melset, it will be necessary to run further tests to determine whether you can retake command after recuperation. One fact, though, is already a given. In the course of examinations prior to regenerative treatment, a latent genetic defect was diagnosed. It is hereditary, thus precludes you from contributing to the population. Surgical procedures have already been effected; Gul Renor dissolved your commitment a week ago." His voice was calm, as if telling her about a minor detail.

The woman showed no reaction whatsoever, although she felt as if she were once again subjected to the effects of violent acceleration. Melset lay silently for some time, realizing Gul Renor had been ordered to dissolve their engagement: a union that did not ensure healthy children was forbidden, as was one that was sterile.

Meeting Kessano's eyes, she answered, "I thank you for your intervention. Anything compromising the strength of our people must be avoided." In a voice that was little more than a whisper, she added, "Cardassia's glory must prevail, now and always."

The doctor considered her with approval. "Gul Melset, you are a true daughter of Cardassia. I was told that you called out the third verse of The Pledge and 'Talsvar Kardassu!' when you realized what was going to happen. We will examine you tomorrow at this time and you be given the results immediately after." After a moment he added, "It is my hope to send you back to the Orissà."

He pressed a button on the monitor, "You can get up and get dressed. There should not be any difficulties beyond slight vertigo which will be over within minutes."

Her answer was a slight nod, a thankful glance.

In contrast to Federation methods, procedure was a detailed scan of transmission of nervous impulses, coordination, reaction times, resistance to prolonged stress. Cardassian medicine had moved far beyond rehabilitative therapy. After a day, all tests were completed. Once again in uniform and ready to either retake command or be given a medical discharge, Melset waited in the office, reading a report on developments along the border.

After some minutes, Kessano, the Order doctor who had been transferred to the clinic to treat this specific case, came in to hand her an official datapadd. His expression was neutral as he sat down next to her. "I regret to inform you that you have been discharged for medical reasons effective as of today. While regeneration has been satisfactory, the extent of your injuries was beyond full rehabilitation. Active duty is no longer recommended. Central Command has scheduled the Change of Command at 3:00 hours."

There was no reply, only calm acceptance.

Kessano added, "I have been authorized to inform you that the system you had fought for with Guls Turrell and Renor was annexed two days later and has become an integral part of our territory. There will be no consequences of your insubordination, even though it would be your superior officer’s right to have you court-martialled. You can accept the outcome of your sacrifice with the knowledge it was for the good of Cardassia, and that it will be registered as an example for others to emulate."

Melset rose to stand at attention, saluted and said, her voice even, with a hint of pride, "That system has resources enough for two or three generations at least. I am gratified to know it is ours. This information is compensation in full."

With that she turned and left without another word. At home, she prepared for the Change of Command. Inspecting her uniform, she realized this would be the last occasion on which she would have the privilege of wearing it and be addressed with the title she had worked for incessantly. _I took an oath to serve, make the ultimate sacrifice_...

It was Glinn Torel whom she had last mentored who was promoted and immediately given command of the Orissà. After having observed him throughout the past year, she knew he would make an excellent commander and quickly win the loyalty of her former crew. After the ceremony, she still stayed with her erstwhile crew for some time, speaking with the senior officers during the meal they had organized, then looked around one last time and left. It was to Gul Torel to become established. In fact, he had already received his orders and would join the division in a few hours.

At returning home, she went into her room feeling strangely disoriented. _What is wrong with me?_ Slowly she noticed everything around her become blurred, retreat into the distance, as if she was disconnected from reality. Melset suppressed fear, never having experienced anything like this before. With a suppressed sigh of despair, she let herself drop onto her bed to lie in a daze, eyes closed. _I can no longer serve! Now that I have been discharged, I can no longer serve the Union. But there must be something left for me!_ All her efforts had been useless. Cardassians were not prone to self-pity, but she felt trapped, did not know to whom to turn. All alternatives were out of reach.

After some hours, someone entered after repeatedly requesting access. "Iníki, you are back. We have been waiting for you." It was Åvron.

She did not react to his presence; nothing mattered anymore. She turned to lie face down, refusing to speak to him.

"Iníki, something is seriously wrong; please, talk to me." After a moment of waiting, he sat down next to her, turned her to face him. Her eyes finally met his. "Iníki?" He asked again. There was no reply.

To be dismissed from the service..... He could only begin to imagine just what it meant to lose something that had been of greatest value, a source of pride and motivation. In a rare display of affection, he held her close for a moment before getting up.

As if from a distance, Melset heard him go to the door and call for Losir Damar, who told his wife to stay with her while he contacted the medical section. Another person, a stranger, who came within a few minutes, spoke to her... But she had withdrawn too much. …transferral to another place, a different environment, silence, except for being addressed at regular intervals by people she did not recognize. Most of the time, though, she was left to herself.

Cardassian therapy left the victim of a breakdown to himself, only did what was necessary to keep him or her alive. After a short time, recovery would set in. Cardassians had no use for counsellors or therapists: speaking about the trauma repeatedly, constantly recalling the pain that had caused the collapse, and encouraging a patient to 'work it all out' would make the breakdown even worse. We solve our problems on our own… This was how they coped with conflicts or traumata; recuperation depended on the resilience of the individual concerned, thus preserved the dignity, the pride of a Cardassian.

Within two weeks, Melset became intermittently, then permanently aware of her surroundings again, but remained passive, rejecting datapadds or the possibility of reading data rods and viewing transmissions. Some weeks later, her first visitor outside the family came. It was Entek. "Gul Melset? May I enter?"

The Cardassian female remained passive, staring at the wall, unmoving. After some moments she said, "Yes. But, Entek, it is plain and simple Iníki Melset now." Her voice was even, but her eyes, normally expressive, were lifeless.

Entek noticed that she had recovered, but was still withdrawn. He said gently, "Iníki, you have given yourself up. Why?" He added with a hint of humour, "Or, my dear Gul Melset," He emphasized her title, "... do you doubt my sincerity? I am no surgically altered Federation member who would offer empty comfort to 'cheer you up', then thrust you into a hopeless situation to eliminate a Cardassian butcher."

She did not react to his manner, and said, "Entek, I can no longer serve Cardassia. And now this..." her voice trailed off; she turned away, ashamed of seeming weak instead of calmly stoic as was expected among her people.

"I was told you were in a state of severe shock, at times so agitated, screaming and fighting off anyone who approached you or even came into this room, that you were sedated to avoid harm to yourself or your caregivers. But that is over. It was part of your recovery. You will be released within the day." He touched her hands very gently. “Duties are waiting for you, duties that will further Cardassia’s interests. You are valuable to us. The skills you have learned in the Order need only be expanded. You have excellent command of Federation Standard, Klingon, even Bajoran, are highly flexible, adaptable, abilities that are of greatest value to us. You will be alternating between Central Command and the Obsidian Order, a highly desirable position. We once discussed this option."

There was no reply to his words, only a comment of, "I ... do not even remember details of my time here. I remember nothing after my return home." She turned away again, unable to meet Entek's eyes. _Even my dignity and pride have been compromised_.

"I know what you are thinking. That is not the case. Others have reacted like you did and are serving Cardassia again. Now it is to you to accept the new duties that are to be yours in future." Entek went to a communications outlet before returning to sit down next to her. "You will remember what you were told shortly after you were interrogated?"

"Yes. Losir Damar told me that I would be welcome to transfer to the Order."

Entek nodded once, then continued. "Indeed. We have a position waiting for you; you may remember how often Tain has invited you. You were an excellent student during the year you studied with us, have the talent to insinuate yourself into individuals' confidence, imitate their own reactions. Remember the prisoner Glinn Masok gave you?" He laughed briefly. "The recordings of the conversation were intriguing, to say the least, and as to your imitation of human mannerisms, it was excellent! Without telling your captive anything, you made him open up to you and give you a wealth of apparently harmless details that proved to be quite useful, together with the data registered on his padd. You are far from being a burden to our society even now, I can assure you of that."

"Ah, yes. I recall him, Mr Herven. I returned him to a starbase in exchange for two Cardassian prisoners." There was a ripple of laughter as she added, "He certainly swallowed my story of deepest concern for my two men who, I feared, were suffering the worst of atrocities at the hands of Federation interrogators! His conversation with the commander of the Starbase was transmitted to the bridge of the Orissà for a little entertainment." She shook her head, remembering, "He even believed that I was wishing for a different life, one like that of Federation members, a life of ease and unlimited access to everything I could desire. No doubt his statements at debriefing, which, I am certain, were made accessible to others within Starfleet as valuable information, made the Captain of that cruiser so willing to believe I wanted to plead for sanctuary. They share all the disinformation about us they can get and are so proud of learning more details." Seriously, she concluded, "My two troops were much more valuable than he could ever have been."

The fact she recalled those events, could see the humour in them, even took pride in the deception had Entek nod in approval. “As soon as you have fully recovered, you will become a liaison between Central Command and the Order. And," he placed a hand on hers in a fatherly gesture, "I have spoken to the Gul First Order. He has agreed that, as you were instrumental in securing that system, you are granted the privilege of retaining both title and uniform. You are a liaison, after all, thus a member of both institutions."

Melset looked up at him, unable to speak, then said, "Entek, I...am most grateful to you and Tain."

Entek seemed to have read beyond the spoken words and met her glance, "Yes. It is true. Would I lie to you? Contrary to what Central Command at times thinks of us, we do not abandon our own. You were a respected member of the military and soon will be a full member of the Order." He rose to go to the door. Before leaving, he briefly turned to her and said, "Your father will come for you this evening. You are still granted two weeks of recuperation, then you will report to Major Korinas, who has been chosen to supervise your first phase of studies. I think you also remember Dejar? She will be giving you further training in installing and calibrating the new generation of surveillance devices."

"And this?" Melset, with a weary gesture, indicated the room, the medical surveillance devices, the screens. "They know what happened to me; will that not lead to contempt and unwillingness to trust my competence?"

"It is past. Major Korinas will come to see you at home and give you details on your schedule, areas of studies and place data rods at your disposal which, as soon as you feel able to do so, will help you prepare. She will be staying with you for two or three days, so that you can evaluate each other's reaction patterns as intensive cooperation is necessary. Week after next, your time with us is to begin. Practical work and acquiring information, both will run parallel with further courses and practical training to follow. You should be ready for your first deployment under our command within another year."

“You will later be stationed in the offices of Central Command for a short period of time, cooperating with representatives of the leading echelons, while studying new developments in the areas of surveillance and acquisition of information. You can even anticipate being assigned offworld missions in future. You will remain in the service of our glorious Empire.”

He briefly met her eyes before leaving, and recognized her gratitude. _Yes, you now have reason to live for and serve the Order with even more dedication, everything has gone according to plan….. An invitation to transfer to the Order is a command that is either accepted, or, if not, there are effective methods of ensuring compliance_.


End file.
